Love Bites
by Mirishka
Summary: Connor is the alpha in a pack of waring wolves in the town of Lupine Ridge. The movie isn't out yet, so I'm winging it. hopefully it will still be a good story even though it won't be similar to the movie. Mature adults only - usually warnings. sexually explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter one

Connor sat at the bar scanning the room as usual. His eyes took in every detail thoroughly. His ears heard every sound and his highly sensitive nose could smell a new patron at a hundred yards away...and in one came.

The small town of Lupine Ridge was quiet most of the time. Newbies didn't often pass through but when they did, he knew about it. Connor was the alpha of his pack.

Standing 6ft 5inches, sold muscle covered in bronzed skin...when he was not showing is animal side, he was a beautiful man. His golden hair fell around his face and down his shoulders. Gorgeous from head to toe. But it was his eyes that caught your attention first. Piercing, wicked, all knowing.

Connor's nostrils flared as the scent hit his nose. A tall man entered the bar. Instantly his hackles showed...he didn't like visitors...not to his town.

The soft touch of a hand smoothed up his thigh, distracting him for a moment.

"Let's go Connor, I'm bored. We can go to the lake and run for a while, I'll let you catch me." The blonde shimmied closer to him. She let her fingers brush against the bulk in his jeans. He wasn't hard - yet. He just filled them out very well. Haley gave him a pouty look when he turned his face to meet hers.

"You'll let me catch you?" His stare bore into her making her realize she'd made a big mistake. You don't play with Connor, not unless you want to get hurt.

"You know what I mean sweetheart." She tried to shrug it off, hoping he wouldn't take her remark for anything other than playful. Already she was trembling.

He fixed his gaze to hers, cold and empty. His lips curled at one corner as he sneered.

"Why don't you run along now. You'll need a good head start...just pray I don't find you too soon." His voice made her shiver and she knew she was in trouble.

"O...Okay babe." She slowly retracted her hand off his crotch and slid slowly off the bar stool. She was afraid.

Connor cooly brought his gaze back to the bar and the new patron. Haley took the opportunity to remove herself while he was distracted. She grabbed her purse and quietly left. Her mistake had been thinking she and Connor were an item. Wrong. Connor didn't belong to anyone and didn't do relationships. He just fucked. Very well. Actually no, perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter two

Cayden entered the bar and quickly looked around. It was one of those small town bars with dingy lighting and filled with regular boozers who looked like they didn't have anywhere else to go. He turned a few heads as he sauntered towards the bar. Instantly his attention was caught by a young woman. Pretty and petite. Dark hair, big eyes and her smile made his cock twitch.

"Hi, welcome stranger, what can I get you." The welcome from the young and pretty made him feel a little less nervous.

"Beer please." He snatched a vacant stool and sat down. He felt like every pair of eyes in the bar was looking right at him...and he was right...they were.

"Here ya go." A beer bottle and a glass were placed in front of him. "I'm Angelina, Angie to my friends. You just passing through?" She smiled and studied his face. He was cute, sharp cheek bones and chiseled jaw. Wasn't sure about his age but probably the same as herself. His short dirty blond hair suited him.

"Cayden." he quickly answered. "Just passing through, for now." He looked right into her eyes when he said that last part. Because from where he was sitting, there was a reason to stay.

Connor observed from the end of the bar, he couldn't hear the conversation clearly for the music and the background chatter but his eyes didn't miss anything. Angie was flirting with the newbie and he wasn't happy.

"Angie! Beer." He barked. Instantly Angelina turned to see his eyes glaring at her. The way he swayed on his chair made her stomach tense. His frosty look sent chills through her bones. Turning back to Cayden she smiled gingerly. "I'll be right back."

Cayden strained to look around the guy next to him to see from where the call had come. He spotted a guy parked at the end of the bar. He watched as Angie moved towards him with a fresh bottle of beer. _He must be her boyfriend? Fuck_.

Angie started to pour the beer into Connors half empty glass. Her hand shook as she poured.

"Who's your new friend."

"He's called Cayden...just passing through." she replied quietly. She didn't make eye contact with him until he reached for her hand resting on the bar. Startled she gasped and was forced to meet his gaze. The icy look scared her for a moment. She'd been on the receiving end of Connor's tempter tantrums and didn't want to piss him off. "I'm just doing my job, you know? Being friendly." After she finished topping up his glass she settled the bottle on the bar. Now her hand was free she placed it over Connor's. The cold beer had chilled her skin but as soon as she placed it over his hand it practically sizzled. He was hot to the touch. Almost burning to be more exact. She smiled tentatively and saw his features soften. Connor was the scariest man she'd ever met, he was also the most beautiful. When he was playing nice, he could be a real charmer. There wasn't many people that got to see his charming side but Angie had. He was hot, sexy, adoring and always left you feeling you were the only one in the world that mattered. It's just a shame he didn't let that side of him out a little more often.

"Don't get too friendly. We don't want to give him a reason to stay, do we?" Connor leaned closer and pulled her towards him. Her scent filled his nostrils making his cock stiffen. Angelina's womb spasmed when a soft growl left his throat. He smelled of man and beast, hot and sensual. Her lips parted slightly as he inched his face to hers. The heat radiated from him sending a rush of fire through her body.

"Go, play nice." Connor breathed the words in a husky whisper making the hairs on the back of her neck tickle. She pulled away slowly, Connor didn't release her hands until the last moment, she finally pulled them free and turned so she could go back to tending the bar. His eyes followed her ass as she walked back to Cayden, picking up empty bottles and glasses as she did. His cock hardened and he shifted on the stool to ease the discomfort. The only thing that would ease that was a tight, wet place to put it, and he knew exactly where it was going to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter three

Angelina resumed her place at the bar after clearing away empty bottles and dirty glasses. She was fully aware that Connor's eye would not leave her and was cautious how she continued. Sliding up towards the newbie, Cayden, she pointed to his empty glass. "You want that filling?"

Cayden smiled, "Sure why not, it's not like I have anywhere to be right now." He pushed his glass towards Angelina's hand as she reached for it. Their fingers touched momentarily causing both of them to look up. Their eyes locked. Cayden lost himself in those smokey pools of seduction. She had a way of looking at you that made you feel warm inside. He wanted to be warmed. Her slender body made him think of hot passionate nights beneath the stars...rolling around on the cool grass in the heat of summer.

Quickly pulling away her hand holding the glass Angel knew Connor wouldn't have missed that. She like this new guy and if she showed any attention to him, he wouldn't be alive for very long. "I'll get you that refill." her voice was soft as she spoke. When she turned towards the ice box her eyes locked with Connors. Smiling back nervously she hoped he wouldn't over react. But there wasn't much chance of that. He always over reacted...it's what he does and he doesn't take any shit from no-one, especially someone 'passing through'. Angelina filled the glass and turned back to Cayden.

Cayden could see Angelina was nervous, her boyfriend must a mean son of a bitch or just overly possessive. No harm in being protective of what's yours, he'd be the same. But there was something unnerving about the way he was staring. Cayden felt he were being stalked, assessed or something. He tried not to make eye contact with him since the guy who'd been sitting next to him at gone to the restroom. The line of sight between him and Connor was open. He took the glass of beer and smiled, "Thanks." Taking a long drink he kept his eyes down, looking directly in front of him so as not to provoke anyone.

Behind him he heard the door open and close. He looks in the mirror behind the bar and see's an older man stroll in. Quietly he pulls out the stool next to him and sits. "Beer please Angelina." he nods at her. She grabs a new bottle and places it on the bar next to him with a clean glass. "Thanks sweetie."

"Your welcome John." Angelina smiles and quickly glances at Cayden before resuming her place at the sink to clean more glasses.

Cayden wasn't sure how friendly his new 'neighbour' would be so kept quiet and took another sip of his beer.

"New in town?" Came a soft voice from the older man.

"I'm just passing through." Cayden turned to face his inquisitor.

The man was thin and gaunt looking. His demeanor was confident but not overly. He saw his eyes glance around to Angelina's boyfriend at the end of the bar then quickly to Angelina, then to Cayden.

"Where you passing too exactly?" His brows raised as he asked.

Cayden scratched his brow and let out a sigh. "Honestly? I'm not really sure. I just set off on my bike and didn't stop. I saw a sign a couple of miles back for here and thought I'd see if I could get something to eat and a place to stay for a night or two." He took a drink and stared at his glass as he placed it on the counter.

"You looking for work?" The man leaned in closer when he asked as if he didn't want the whole bar to hear.

"Uh...I guess if there's some going and it comes with bed and board?" He smiled.

The man held out his hand to Cayden and waited for him to take it... "Names John, I have a farm at the edge of town. If you help out you get a bed and home cooking."

Cayden turned to face the man and quickly shook his hand. "Cayden... Cayden Richards. Thanks, I'm not as weak as I look I promise." He bowed his head as he grinned.

"Oh you'll do fine. Is that your bike outside?"

Cayden nodded as he had just taken a large mouthful of beer.

"Well I'm gonna take a leak and then I'm heading home. If you wanna follow my truck I'll get you settled in and get you something to eat." John finished his beer and stood up. He smiled over to Angelina and made his way to the restroom. Cayden didn't finish his drink but made a move to leave and noted that Angelina was watching him. As was her boyfriend.

"I guess I'll see you later." Cayden spoke softly at Angelina and smiled as he turned to leave. She gave a tentative smile back.

Connor watched the newbie exit. Angelina knew he was watching him and as she turned to ask if he'd leave him alone, he was out the door.

Angelina's heart beat fast and hard. She bit her lip nervously and slumped against the counter, it was all her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter four

Cayden hadn't even got to his motorcycle before he was dragged sharply by the collar. The power behind the pull was immense. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. Spinning around he wasn't surprised to see Angelina's boyfriend sneering at him.

"It's time you 'passed through', don't you think?" Connor almost growled the words. He inched closer, his face almost level with Cayden's. Not afraid as he thought he would be Cayden stood his ground. "I changed my mind."

Now Connor was closer, he got a stronger scent and as it filled his nostrils he let out a throaty growl. Wolf. Cayden watched as the face in front of him began to change. He'd seen that before...only it had been in the mirror. He felt his own beast begin to wake and fought the change. Connor paused mid shift-grabbing hold of Cayden's shirt he shoved hard against the wall. With his fangs bared, his eyes wild he growled in Cayden's face.

Still fighting his need to change Cayden didn't let him provoke him. He tried to stay calm and let his opponent know he wasn't looking for a fight. He'd not mastered his beast yet and knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this one.

"I'm no threat to you! I get it, she's yours" Cayden blurted out as hands tightened against his throat. He grasped Connor's hands and tried to break free of his hold. It was no use Connor had put his full weight into the hold and pressed him hard against the wall.

"You're right." Connor suddenly released his lock. "You're no threat to me pup." He took a step back, still snarling and his eyes focused on Cayden's. A wolf pup would be no match for him. But pups grow up...fast. Connor liked being Alpha and he wasn't ready to give up his throne just yet. He thought for a moment, cocking his head to one side.._.would be easier to take him out now instead of later_. He'd seen him talking to John and figured he'd ask him to stick around. "If you're planning on staying, you need to know my rules." Connor hissed.

"Your rules?" Cayden quizzed. He pulled his shirt down and rubbed his neck.

A loud growl rang through Cayden's ears. "Stay away from Angelina, if I so much as sniff her scent on you-you're history." Connor spat at his feet. Cayden quickly moved to avoid the hit. He looked up and was pleased his face had turned back to human. They both looked towards the door as John stepped outside.

"Connor, I think you should let the boy go, he's with me." John strolled up towards them. Cayden let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Although he wondered what John could do stop his attacked if he suddenly decided all bets were off.

"Got a new friend John?" Connor sneered and turned to face him before looking towards the door. Seeing Angelina there he decided it wouldn't be wise to upset the apple cart. He took a few steps back and pointed his finger at Cayden... "Remember pup, my rules." Connor walked towards the door and took hold of Angelina's hand to lead her back into the bar.

Cayden bent forward, resting his hands on his thighs and blew out a heavy sigh.

"Stay away from Connor. It's not good for health to get to close to him."

"I'm getting that."

John slapped Cayden on his shoulder. "Come on...I've got a venison stew bubbling nicely on the stove and it'll be about ready." He walked towards his truck as if nothing happened. Cayden watched him. He was still calming down from the tussle but slowly got his shit together and went over to his bike.

As Cayden followed the truck to the outskirts of town he wondered if he was making a mistake by staying. He didn't need any shit-he'd had enough of that back home. And yet it seemed he was fighting with the decision to stay or go. The fact that he was thinking about it made him wonder if he was meant to find Lupine Ridge. He thought about Angelina, he didn't stand a chance of getting close to her but he'd deal with that later. For now, he was hungry and tired. John's invitation for dinner was foremost in his mind right now...as well as a comfy bed.

Connor took his seat back at the bar. He was pissed off. He didn't need the hassle of a newbie on his turf - pup or not. He watched Angelina as she tended the bar and growled low in his throat. She was his. There was no way this upstart was gonna take her away.

He'd asked for a shot of JD, Angelina obliged and gave him a pleading look. He couldn't resist her. So sweet, her dark eyes - that gorgeous body, pert breasts...um...he really needed to get a hold on himself. Well..maybe someone else could do that. Angelina reached her hand to his as it rested on the bar. "Thank you." she stared into his cold eyes as she spoke. "He's no threat Connor, just let him be."

The fact that she was pleading for him to be left alone didn't convince Connor that she wasn't a tad smitten with him. He growled. "Just remember who you're with and we won't have a problem." Connor moved his hand towards her face and ran his thumb across her mouth. She closed her eyes at the touch. "I won't." she whispered.

Connor checked the clock on the wall. It was still early and Angelina wouldn't be getting off work anytime soon. He needed a distraction. Finishing off his drink he stood up. Angel had moved away to tend to a customer but she turned to see him leave. He glanced over his shoulder at her and gave her the look. The 'I'll see you later' look. She smiled and continued to tend the bar.

Connor entered the clearing by the lake and took in a few deep breaths. He could smell her. He started to remove his shirt, then his boots. Calling out he exaggerated the name as it fell from his mouth.

"Haaayleeeeee."

Hayley woke with a start. She could hear Connor calling her name. He was close. _Shit! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter five

Hayley had gone to her hide out by the lake. Large boulders were grouped together, two large tree's concealed the entrance and the sky was still visible through the foliage. She often came here if she needed to get away for a while. Tonight being one of those times. She'd made the mistake of pissing off Connor so wanted to keep out of sight for the rest of the night. Sleeping hadn't been on her agenda but she must have dozed off. She woke to the call of her name.

_Haaayleeee_

Again she heard her name being called...he was taunting her...the way he called out to her, she knew this would end up in tears, hers.

_Haaayleeeee_

Connor had stripped off everything except his jeans. He called out to Hayley a few times before moving towards the boulders. He knew were she was.

As he moved in closer he called her name again, but this time he whispered it. "Hayley...Hayley come on babe...you know you can't hide."

Hayley sat on the floor her knee's tucked into her body and her arms wrapped around them trying to keep quiet. It was useless, her heart was beating so fast and loud he surely could hear. Her breathing was labored as she tried to breath quietly but she was so nervous it was difficult. _Oh god he's so close._

Suddenly he appeared from around one of the large tree's. She started to cry as he moved slowly towards her. "Why so scared babe?" His voice was soft but he was just playing with her.

"Please Connor...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Shhh baby." Connor took a few more steps. Hayley got up and edged further back but came up against the rocks. She gasped. He took one more step and held out his hands. "Come here sugar." Hayley looked into his eyes trying to read his mood. It was hard to tell with him. He didn't sound pissed off but she'd been fooled before. She didn't move.

"Hayley." This time he didn't speak softly. She hesitated for a second before holding out her hand to his. He looked down at her under hooded eyes. Her body shook as he took her hand. Quick as a flash he pulled her to him. She slammed up against him, her face in the middle of his chest. He wrapped both arms around her and squeezed tightly. She could feel his cock pressing against her stomach through their clothes. His breathing was shallow and deep, as if he were trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her face rested against his skin, his scent filled her nostrils. He smelled good. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed he would be nice. Praying wouldn't make any difference. He either was or he wasn't, just depended on his mood.

Connor held Hayley for a few moments before moving a hand up her back and underneath her hair. She tensed. His other hand pushed down her lower back to her ass. Pressing himself against her made him groan. Deep from inside his chest it rumbled up his throat and through his perfect lips. Between Hayley's thighs she felt herself moisten, the vibration of his low growl made her womb spasm. This is what he does to her, to all women who are unable to break free of his charms. He knew it too.

He completely enveloped her, he was huge compared to her tiny frame. When she felt his warm breath against her neck as he nuzzled his face closer she relaxed a little. The touch of his soft whiskers brushing against her skin made her sigh. Hayley smoothed her hands around his torso. His skin was soft to touch and the heat from his body removed any chill from her bones. She like him when he was loving, it was a rare occurance-but sweet when it happened.

A gentle squeeze from his arms once again made her relax. Connor's fingers massaged her neck gently underneath her hair, as he did he kissed her neck. His breath, hot and heavy brushed over her skin making her yield to his commands. She was like a rag doll now, no tension in her muscles. It was Connor that held her vertical she was so helpless under his spell. Soft lips scorched her skin as he moved slowly down her neck to her collarbone. Hayley couldn't help but respond. Her body unraveled under his touch, he knew all the right places to make her surrender. Opening her eyes she gazed in awe as Connor pulled back and looked into her eyes. She saw desire and need in his. There were no words, his body told her how much he needed her. His nostrils flared as he drew in the scent of her sex. He grinned wickedly. She was his for the taking - no resistance on her part she'd passed that stage from the moment he held her. He knew it, she knew it- no point denying. When he released her hair from his fist he gently traced his thumb across her lips. Only their shallow breaths and the sounds of the night could be heard.

Hayley had never wanted a man as much as she'd wanted Connor. Apart from the fact he was Alpha, he was beautiful. Brown hair with golden flashes framed his face then cascaded down his shoulders. His eyes were clear, it was hard to make out the color because they seemed to change depending on the light. Right now, they looked like the moon, opulent and bright. He bore a scar across his left cheek that ran up over his eyebrow - probably from a fight with another wolf-she didn't know. It didn't make a difference to his looks anyhow...if anything, it made him more attractive. As did the soft whiskers shadowing his jawline. She didn't go for facial hair usually but it suited Connor, especially the white ones under his lower lip in the cleft of his chin. Speaking of lips, perfection. Plumb and soft, delicate when they adorned your skin with kisses. Yes, Connor was perfect but he couldn't be tamed.

Connor's eyes seemed like they would burn a hole in her, their stare was so intense. He held her gaze for a few moments before sliding his hand from her ass to the hem of her dress. He dipped his body slightly to reach, and slowly stroked her thigh. Hayley steadied her stance, she was ready to collapse as his hand slid under her dress and up to her cheek.

Squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers Connor felt his already hard cock strain more beneath its restraints. Caressing the sweet bun made him want to sink his teeth into it and take a bit, he just might do that after he's tasted it first. He was still staring into Hayley's eyes as he fondled her and at the same time he pushed his thumb into her mouth. Her eager tongue welcomed the intrusion and within moments her lips puckered around the hard invader and sucked gently. Connor's eyes flashed wide and he growled. He wanted to see those soft lips puckered around something else. Imagining that tongue caressing the tip of his length brought a surge of blood crashing into his cock. His balls were tight and if it weren't for the denim holding them captive they would be slapping against her ass any moment. He like to tease and play and on most occasions he had restraint. But he'd had a testy evening. Finding his needs overwhelming his brain function to concentrate he began lifting Hayley's dress up. Pulling his thumb from it's soft, wet haven of her mouth he quickly brought it to her side, helping with the removal. Hayley's arms released Connor's torso and raised in the air, she was as eager to get naked as he was.

Throwing the dress to the floor Connor took a step back to take in the view. Hayley had perfectly formed breasts. Pert and not too small he'd enjoyed sucking on them may times.

She stood in the moonlight wearing only her panties. Her skin reflected the light from the moon as did her hair. Watching Connor stare at her naked body she felt confident and needed. Holding her head high she stood tall-arching her back. The stance made her chest push out and showed of her breasts even more. She knew he liked to look at her. Sometimes after she'd got out of the shower, he'd watch her towel herself. Then as she moistened her skin with lotion he would lay on the bed and stroke his cock. He'd tell her to turn around as she lavished her body with oil, watching and stroking until he relieved himself. Even then he'd still recover within minutes and drag her to the bed and devour her once more. There were moments when he could be tender and gentle. She wished they were more often.

Lowering her eyes across the solid mass of muscle and skin in front of her, she felt the moisture pool in her panties. He was a creature of need and lust, passion and desire. There were times when he would be rough and make her sore from his love-making and others when he would love her lazily and slow. As long as she had his attention she was happy. He could make her scream with pain and pleasure all night until the dawn and she would never grow tired or complain. This was Connor, the man, the beast.

Hayley's eyes widened as Connor moved his hands up his groin. The jeans he wore were faded and threadbare, especially around the crotch. Well worn-probably from constant friction of his cock straining to get out. She felt her breathing hasten as his hands ran over his erection. The look he gave her told her she would be in for a good time, as always. Never a disappointment was Connor. Slowly his fingers unfastened the button, taking hold of the fabric he slowly pulled it open. The zipper eased down as the denim parted...it was as if time stood still. Hayley waited impatiently for the prize to be revealed, it started to appear-eagerly wanting to be free so that it could tunnel it's way somewhere hot and wet.

Connor liked to tease. Cocking his head to one side he lingered before letting his jeans open fully. He watched his lover as she squirmed in front of him, pressing her thighs together to stop the flood of desire. No point, He'd already smelled her heat. It drove him nuts.

"You want this?" Connor asked in a husky voice. His fingers hesitated before he slid them into his jeans. His head fell back slightly and his lips parted, a soft groan followed.

Hayley sighed. "Of course I do. You know I do." She took a step forward.

With his hands tucked inside his open jeans Connor wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He watched Hayley. Sliding his free hand out he started to push down his pants. She wanted to help, she couldn't stand there any longer not doing anything and moved to assist.

"Kneel." He commanded with a deep growl. Connor dipped his head lower and looked at her under heavy brows. The look hit her right between her legs. That look that said he was going to fuck her senseless and drive her crazy. Yes-that look. Instantly she fell to her knee's . She gazed up at him as she ran her hands up his thighs. He still had his fingers wrapped around his girth, still partially hidden from view. She'd sort that out any moment. Slowly she pulled on the denim.

Easing it down over that fine ass she moved her eyes to his cock. Magnificent and thick. Connor groaned as he was finally free of his clothing. He stepped each leg out and kicked them to the side. The night breeze blew across the soft hairs around his exposed sac. Shifting his stance he parted his legs slightly, enjoying the coolness as it caressed his heated skin. There was something amazing about being outside under the stars when having rampant sex. Always a cool breeze to ease wet skin and no one to hear when the screaming starts.

Releasing his fingers he let his cock spring free where Hayley's eager mouth waited to trade places. Grinning wide and without a word he spoke to her with growls and soft groans. Encouraging her to devour his meat and feast on it with a need to satisfy her hunger. She didn't need any encouragement, sucking Connor's cock was a pleasure in itself. Her lips parted wide to cover the magnificent crown. He hissed and moved his hands to her head, settling them gently either side. Hayley didn't stop lavishing his length with her tongue, she pursed her lips gently around the girth and slid her mouth up and over the tip.

"Fuck" Connor cursed. His hips ground against her mouth, wanting her to swallow him whole. She would and with unrelenting enthusiasm. Nothing like a soft mouth to take away the evenings tension, especially when followed by an equally soft, wet pussy.

Connor groaned and cursed. Hayley didn't slow or stop while she pleasured him with her mouth and hands. Her slender delicate fingers could only just touch when wrapped around the girth of his junk and she needed to use her hands because she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. Expertly her tongue sent wave after wave of pleasure through his cock. He swayed against her mouth, gently grinding his hips against that warm, loving tongue that teased and made him harder. He couldn't take any more and suddenly tugged at her hair. She released her lips from his cock and looked up with a questioning look. Connor bent forward and gently pushed her back. It was her turn, she smiled and leaned back. She adjusted her legs so that she wasn't kneeling as he settle between her legs. His strong muscles supported his weight as he nudged her thighs further apart.

The ground was cool beneath her burning skin, Hayley settled back and looked up to Connor as he lay over her. He supported his weight with one hand above her head, he needed the other free to explored. His junk was resting against her mound, heavy and hard and leaking pre cum. She shifted against him, bucking her hips upwards to tease him so he would enter her.

"You so eager to feel me inside you?" Connor whispered against her mouth, his lips were so close she could taste him. She chose not to answer, but yes she wanted him inside her and yes now. Even with the knowledge what his masterful mouth and tongue could do together with his long fingers. Hayley needed to feel his heat drive into her and warm her very core.

The touch of soft lips brushed against hers followed by the tender flick of his tongue as it snaked into her mouth. She welcomed the muscle and sucked it as if it were his cock. Soft groans fell into her mouth from his - making her shudder and need him even more. When he pressed his hips against her and ground his length up her lower abdomen she writhed and twisted her body to greet him.

"Please Connor I need you." Hayley moved her hands between their body's and reached for his cock. Connor hissed and moved her hand away, pinning it to the ground he growled. He didn't like to be told what to do...he was Alpha...she should know that by now. Her lust made her forget who she was fucking with, he took the lead, it was his right and his need.

He pushed himself up and knelt between her open thighs, she looked up at him and saw his face change, it was his eyes that went first, wild and wide. The deep growling rumbling up from deep within his chest came next. It bellowed out through his open mouth as his face took on the shift. The sound of bones cracking, twisting and turning into something new filled her ears, she'd seen him change many times but it was still frightening. Her body chilled as a cool breeze blew up dirt and fallen leaves, she was about to move and sit up but he was quicker. Long sharp fingernails dug into her hips as she was flipped over. He pulled her towards him hard and ripped off her panties with such force she screamed. Snarling against her back he leaned forward resting one arm at the side while the other wrapped around her waist and under her stomach. She gasped as he slid his length between her thighs, moving against her slowly and with force. He never entered her but let her know he could at any moment as he held her tightly with just one arm. Connor leaned over her closer, his hot breath at her neck as her hair fell forward. She felt the sting of sharp teeth as they wrapped around her neck, powerful jaws squeezed together slowly making her cry out.

"Connor! No! Please stop!" Her body shook and trembled as her neck lay in the jaws of a beast. His growls became louder when he squeezed her neck once more before releasing her completely.

Hayley froze, she was locked on her hands and knees with Connor behind her still growling, the heat of his breath still close to her neck. She watched his hand at the side of her return to normal, his claws retracted as did the hairs, she breathed out and lowered her head to the ground as her arms gave way.

Connor kissed a trail of heat along her shoulders and down her back. His cock was still wedged between her thighs-the soft flesh felt like velvet against his ache and he needed to be relieved. Releasing his hold around her waist he traced his fingers across her belly and over her womans mound. His fingers tips were soft and gentle as they glided seamlessly across her skin, she mewled beneath his touch and his caressing fingers as they slipped lower.

"Hm Hayley...you make me so angry." His voice was husky and quiet as his mouth pressed close to her neck once more, but this time without fangs.

"I didn't mean too Connor." He could hear the fear in her words as they fell trembling from her mouth.

"Shhh baby, It's gonna be okay."

Connor slipped his fingers between her thighs and brushed them over her wet folds. Her body shook and a soft groan spilled from her mouth. She pressed against the probing fingers, gently rocking back and forth across them. Connor let her play, she'd been scared enough for one night. One day she'd learn the rules and not test his patience. But he'd forgiven her again. His need for passion overcome his need to kill.

He circled her hard nub with the soft pad of his fingertips while kissing his way across her back. Hayley whimpered against the ground, the soft noises she made while he teased her would drown in the earth. She knew she'd been lucky so many times this night, she couldn't seem to stop pissing him off no matter how hard she tried not too.

Losing herself in the moment she reveled in Connor's expert and pleasurable touch. The gentle caress of his powerful body always amazed her. He could snap her like a twig if he wanted...yet his touch could be the most sensual experience you'd ever have. Soft fingertips, the sweet tender kiss of his lips and the gentle lick from his tongue would have you begging for more.

Connor pulled his fingers away from her sex much to her disappointment but she didn't have to wait too long for the pleasure to begin once more. He brought his hand behind her bottom and slid the soft pad of his thumb between her thighs. It slid easily over her sex, she was dripping wet, just how Connor liked her. He edged lower with his hot mouth, raining sweet licks of heat and wetness across her skin. Shuffling backwards he did what he had envisaged earlier-swiping his tongue across her soft cheek he groaned deep against her flesh. Hayley dug her palms into the earth and pushed against him, mewling like a cat. Her body could never resist this mans touch, be it his mouth, fingers or anything else. He drove her crazy and he knew it too. It's what makes him the great lover he is. Sensing what to do and when to do it and with what. His extra keen senses came in handy for such moments and also any other. His skills were boundless, his sharpened senses were what he needed to stay Alpha.

Resisting the temptation to sing his teeth into the delicate bun Connor licked his way across to the other cheek, dipping his tongue into her crevice as he did, Hayley gasped. He could lick her from head to toe and back again his tongue was so eager to taste her. Bringing his hand towards him he slipped his wet thumb into his mouth tasting her slick heat. The taste sent a shock wave all the way to the tip of his cock...his balls tightened and he had to taste more. Lowering his body behind her - his neck straining he pressed his mouth against her, letting his tongue flick over her cream. Hayley panted his name over and over, her hips jerked and twitched against the onslaught of his long tongue. He'd partly shifted and was now lapping his tongue deep inside her heat. She could come any moment and strained to keep quiet. She pushed herself up onto all fours and threw her head back. "Oh god...yes...oh my god, please...don't..." She suddenly bit her lip as she realized she was about to tell him not to stop. Thankfully she'd stopped herself before it blurted out, Connor was so engrossed he hadn't noticed, she hoped. But he continued to drive her insane with his tongue for a little longer and she had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from screaming.

Connor could feel the pressure building in his cock to the point if he didn't put it somewhere it fast it would go off on it's own. With regret he dragged his mouth away from the succulence he were devouring. She looked so beautiful bent over on her hands and knees, her ass in the air and her pretty wet pussy on display. He couldn't hold on any long and edged closer, pushing the head of his cock to the wetness. Hayley breathed out a huge sigh when she felt the tip of him enter her. He could easily ram himself deep and hard into her but he liked to savor the moment as long as possible.

With both hands resting on her hips Connor slowly sank his meat into her wet heat. He groaned loudly as did Hayley. He filled her, stretching her walls as he pressed deeper into her heated sheath. There were times she thought he wouldn't fit he was so big, but with his tender teasing and skill he'd make her wetter and even more slick so that he could fit into her snugly.

Connor lowered his head, his hair fell against his sweat soaked face as he labored to contain his beast. Sex, fucking, love-making...whatever you called it brought out the beast in him and when he'd been aroused for too long without stimulation he could be an animal in bed, literally. He strained to keep control while sliding his cock into Hayley's wetness, she'd made him angry more than once tonight and it took all his strength to pull himself together. Throwing his head back, his damp hair flinging from around his face against his back he howled loudly as his hips jerked against her. Hayley's walls clamped down hard around his cock, she began to pant and whale as her climax started. She'd been begging for more and she got it- eventually, and she could feel this one building deep within her. Her womb spasmed and twitched against the rod of heat that piled into her, she pressed herself against Connor as he thrust against deeper.

Connor grunted with each thrust -fast deeper when Hayley managed to scream she was almost there. Through gritted teeth he held is climax at bay until she finally found her release. He jerked hard and fast, his balls ached when they hit against her folds, he was about to break the silence of the night.

There were only the two of them for miles around, hidden in the safety of the tree's and rocks embrace. There could be no mistaking the cries of lust and passion against the silent backdrop of night. Heavy breaths and whining rang all around them, it made beautiful music to those that could hear. The screams of ecstasy shouted across the lake, carrying their pleasure song to distant reaches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter six

Cayden lay back with his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling. The bed, provided by John was only a single but at least it was comfy. He eaten so much he couldn't remember the last time he was so full. He'd been driving around for a few days and even before that things were not good at home so he spent most of his time out.

John had been great. He'd given him a place to stay and tomorrow he'd be working for him. Although he didn't like the idea of getting up at 5.30am. It would be a struggle but he'd get used to it. Never done any farm work but figured it would just be physically taxing and he was fitter than most. Being a football player from college he was used to training and while he didn't look muscular with his added 'gifts' he was certainly stronger than anyone his age.

Their conversation had gone from working, to eating, to the town and the people...who to avoid and who to trust. His first question was about Angelina. John's face instantly changed at the mention of her name.

"You need to try to stay away from Angie son." He'd cautioned. "I know she's pretty and sweet, and she's got a good heart, but Connor likes to think of her as his."

Cayden had already been on the receiving end of Connor's temper and wasn't looking to be there anytime soon. He wanted to know more about Connor and if there were any others like him. John had told him what he felt he needed to know because he said knowing too much gets you in trouble. Cayden respected that and changed the subject. He'd only just met John but he liked him. He seemed a good sort and felt he had a friend in him. The only issued he had was that he wasn't sure about telling him about himself...his problem...although it didn't seem a problem when he could use his abilities for gain. He decided to hold onto that information just a little longer, no point in telling everything about himself on the first date right?

Still staring up at the ceiling he thought about Angelina. She was a stiffener alright. His previous girlfriend hadn't been as pretty and he was sure she liked him. Unless she was just being friendly and she was like that with everyone...although he did seem to be one of the youngest in the bar that night. The only problem he had was understanding exactly what the deal was with her and Connor. John had said that Connor 'thinks' she's his but what does that mean? Angelina was nervous about upsetting him but then again that could have been because of his temper and not because she's with him right? Well either way, he thought he'd stay out of her way for a few days, he didn't want to make himself unpopular on the first day.

He turned over and fluffed up his pillow...he had a raging hard on and thinking about Angelina wasn't gonna make it go away. He slipped his hand beneath the covers and palmed his cock. He just gave it a few strokes and it was hard as rock. He rolled onto his back again and began to fist his length. Closing his eyes he thought about Angelina's sweet breasts...all pert and standing high. Her nipples gently poking out of her T-shirt...those sweet smokey eyes that promised hot sex..._ugh_..

His hand gripped his cock and pumped faster, his hips jerked against his fist as he began to climax. Thoughts of cuming over those sweet breasts brought on his orgasm and he threw his head back stifling a groan. Biting his lower lip he grunted through gritted teeth as his seed spilled across his belly, sticky and warm. Not wanting to make too much noise he placed his free hand over his mouth. He moaned softly as he pumped the last few drops of cum from his sated cock.

Laying for a moment while he recovered he closed his eyes and wished Angelina had done that with her sweet mouth. He gave a sigh before reaching to the floor for his T-shirt. After he cleaned himself he settled back down to sleep. It didn't take long now that he'd gotten rid of his ache.

Angelina was surprised when she left the bar that Connor wasn't waiting for her. She'd felt sure he would be. She began walking home, the temperature was perfect, not too chilly. It was good to be out in the fresh air rather than the smokey bar. She set too and made a steady walking pace. She wasn't to upset that Connor wasn't there because truthfully she just wanted to go home and sleep. Her evening hadn't been that busy but the drama over the newbie had stressed her out. It was always the same with Connor, he just couldn't keep his temper in check. It's one of the things she hated about him.

It was the only thing she hated about him to be truthful. He'd been pursuing her for a long time. She'd flirt and make out with him but had never gone the whole way. There was something making her hold back from completely committing her body to him, she felt that as long as she didn't sleep with him, she'd be her own woman...well most of the time. Connor had a way of controlling everything and everyone around him. It's the Alpha in him and while she respected him as that, she didn't have to fall into his bed. Not unless she absolutely wanted too, and lately she'd been finding it harder and harder to resist the temptation.

Connor had tried to charm his way into her panties many times. She'd always maintained she wasn't ready to go the full hog and managed to keep him at bay with other pleasures. Her needs were always taken care of, he was a master with his tongue and fingers-but after each make out session she always wondered what it would be like to have him inside her. His magnificent cock slipping into her from every position she could imagine.

He bought her gifts of perfume and lingerie whenever he took a trip to the city - he'd always take her to breakfast, lunch and dinner whenever she asked or he was dropping by, and he was always the perfect gentleman. Until someone pissed him off. Which was usually quite often. But on the whole he wasn't always pissed - yes, she'd fallen for him. His eyes drove her crazy, mysterious and filled with lust and desire. But when he was angry, they soon changed to icy glaziers void of emotion. It was an art learning to read him. She'd managed to do that quite well over time but sometimes it was too stressful wondering if he was going to be nice or a pain in the ass.

_Our kind have to stick together_ he'd reminder her when they were making out and she was resisting his charms. _We're different, we're better and we need to keep to ourselves._

She knew he was right, no one outside of Lupine Ridge would understand what they were and how they lived. She'd only taken on the change as she reached twenty-one. Her mother had told her so she knew what to expect and living among others helped her come to terms with it. She thought about Cayden, new in from the city. What would he think?

Angelina finally reached home, she opened the garden gate but suddenly turned when she heard Connors truck heading towards her from up the road. Looks like she wouldn't get that early night after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter seven

Angelina stood at the gate as Connor turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck. He looked like he'd just got out of the shower, his hair was still damp. As he drew towards her she could smell soap, shampoo and a faint hint of something else but she wasn't sure what it was. She smiled as he drew nearer and he smiled back. He straightened his waistcoat before shoving his hands into his front pockets then shook his head to let the breeze catch his hair. _Beautiful man _Angelina thought as he stood in front of her.

"Hey babe, sorry I missed you at the bar. I'd taken off after the new kid left and fell asleep." He stared straight into her eyes as he spoke. He wasn't lying...he did fall asleep. He just missed out the bit where he fucked Hayley's brains out. Pulling his hands out of his pockets he took hers and squeezed them before pulling her close. Laying a quick kiss on the top of her head he let out a quiet growl. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He always smelled good. She didn't want to admit it to herself but now he'd turned up, she was sort of pleased. Connor wrapped his arms around her, warming her from the coolness of the breeze. He'd gotten rid of all his pent up frustrations and was ready to play nice with maybe just a hint of wicked thrown in. Nuzzling his mouth against her ear he groaned softly as she snuggled up to his warm body.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked softly. Angelina shook her head. "Nuh-uh...I've been nibbling snacks at the bar."

Connor growled. "You need good food not crap. Told you that before." He squeezed her then nipped her earlobe.

"Ouch!" Angelina pulled back giggling. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she looked up at the gorgeous vision in front of her. "I'm beat, I just wanna chill out." She pursed her lips together and raised her brows, waiting to here if that was going to be an issue. Connor let out a gentle sigh and started swaying, rocking her from side to side like he was thinking. She laughed at his playing, this was going to be a nice end to the evening, she could tell, despite what had happened earlier. He must have gone and calmed himself down and had gotten into a much better mood. She liked it.

It wasn't that Angelina didn't know he hung around with Hayley, because she did, she also knew they had sex, but she never asked when or where or how often. Connor was Alpha...he did what he wanted and with who ever, no questions. And she never staked a claim on him anyway because she never put out so in her mind she had no business getting huffy over it. But what Connor did with Hayley was usually decreet and he never bragged about it and so he was at least a gentleman in that respect. So despite the fact that he'd just gotten laid he had the good manners to shower afterwards to remove any traces of her scent. Usually another wolf would still smell the strong scent of sex on someone but Angelina hadn't made us of her skills to their full potential so she wasn't experienced enough to know what she could smell. She could smell something but she couldn't label it. Which was good. For Connor at least.

Connor looked down at Angelina's soft eyes and her sweet innocent smile looking up at him. He wanted to sink his cock into her so badly every time he saw her, she drove him nuts. If it wasn't for Hayley and the other women he frequently laid with he would probably have gone completely insane with lust by now. Angelina was a babe, and he wanted her to be his babe. Anyone who came around sniffing for a piece of her had better be careful, he wasn't about to take any shit from some fly by night jock that thought she was available, even though she was, for now. He would bend over backwards ,when the mood took him to make her happy, so if she wanted to chill that's what they'd do.

Throwing his head back and crying out a defeated groan he quickly looked back to Angelina who was now beaming a wide grin across her face. She'd won.

"Shall we go to the den?" He rested his forehead against hers. He squeezed her and softly growled. She liked that. It sent a shiver through her body and made her lower belly clench. She gave a pause before answering. "Hm...okay." Connor rewarded her with another growl, this time against her ear, followed by a gentle kiss to her neck. Angelina closed her eyes and melted against him, it felt good to have his lips against her skin. He broke the spell when he released her and lead her to the passenger side of his truck. Quickly getting in she watched him moved around to the driver side, she wanted him but not right now, not just yet, he'd have to wait a little longer.

The den was a small shack Connor had fitted out with a few home comforts. There was electricity - albeit a make shift cable draining the power from a nearby sub power station- a fire place and a small stove for coffee making or snacks. There wasn't any furniture to speak of apart from a huge kingsize mattress that was put against the corner opposite the fire. It was covered in furs, soft quilts and strewn with large pillows. Candles were on every available shelf or space they could fit. He'd made the den for them, somewhere they could be alone rather than at her house where they would be disturbed. He never brought anyone else here, he made it for them. Angelina gasped the first time he showed it to her, at first look from the outside it wasn't somewhere she felt would get her in the mood. But once she stepped through the door, she couldn't stop smiling. He'd made this for her, and it showed her that he wasn't all bad. Because no mean-ass-son-of-a-bitch would bother with 'girlie' stuff like this.

It only took a few minutes to reach their den, Connor jumped out and quickly sprang around to Angelina's side and opened the door for her to get out. She loved that about him. He may be Alpha but he could be a gentleman if he needed to be. Jumping down he took her hand and lead her to the den.

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon hit her as Connor opened the door. The candles they'd used the last time still hung in the air, it smelled like a candy store. Connor set too and lit the candles, there were lots and while he took care of that job Angelina started on the coffee.

"You want me to lite the fire?" Connor asked.

"Um...no I don't think it's that cold, besides, we can get under the blankets if we need too." Angelina smiled at him before turning back to take care of the coffee. Connor's python slowly woke from it's slumber. He growled low in his chest as he watched her make the coffee. Staring at her beautiful globes, round and perfectly formed, he could imagine himself sliding his cock between them as he squeezed and kneading them like dough. He snapped out of the fantasy and continued with the candles, before turning to the make shift bed and shaking all the furs. He didn't like bugs. Especially not in his bed when he was trying to be romantic. Checking all of them and giving them a good shake he placed them back on the mattress one by one, arranging them neatly. He wasn't a complete slob after all, he did have some finesse. He took a few moments to arranged the cushions and pillows before standing back to check it over.

"Coffee's ready." She poured two mug fulls and headed over to Connor who had nestled himself in the corner among the pillows. He'd removed his boots, socks and waistcoat- setting them in a neat pile at the side of the bed. Angelina noticed and grinned. Handing the coffee to him he took both and placed them on the floor by his side. "So, do we have any cookies left or did you eat them all last time?" She grinned at Connor as she asked. Connor growled, "I didn't eat them all you did." Turning and moving towards the shelf on the side wall she reached for the cookie jar and opened it, nothing. Angelina snapped the lid back on the empty jar and turned to face him with a pout. She sauntered over to the corner and stood at the edge looking down at Connor. "I forgot, sorry." she continued to pout. A wide grin covered Connor's face, "You do know I'm going to have to punish you for that don't you." His brows raised and lowered quickly before he snickered. Angelina's eyes widened, "Hm...yes...I do." She bit her nip nervously when Connor let out a loud growl that came rumbling up deep from his chest. He lunged forward and dragged her onto the covers. Screaming hysterically she writhed as he held her down by pinning her with his legs and torso. His huge body almost crushed her but she didn't complain. They stilled themselves for a moment, just staring into each others eyes. She could feel herself melt beneath him into the bed. He could do that with just a look, a glance and not even have to speak. Connor was everything you ever wanted in a man and more. "I have to take off my boots." She whispered. Connor groaned before kissing her forehead then released her from his lock. She quickly sat up and removed her boots and socks. Reaching over for the coffee she handed a mug to Connor as he scooted back to the corner, she picked up the other mug and nestled under his arm. He hugged her then kissed the top of her head, they sat in silence, drinking their coffee and took in the view of the candle lit room- drowning in the aroma as vanilla and cinnamon surrounded them.

After they finished drinking Connor placed his mug to the side and did the same with Angelina's. Turning back towards her he shuffled down the bed and lay on his side. She did the same, facing him she hooked her leg over his hip and edged as close as she could so that the heat from his body warmed her. He tucked one arm under her neck and moved the other around her waist before sliding lower to her ass. Angelina smiled and touched her hand to his face. She ran her fingers across he cheek, smoothing a loose tress of hair out of the way. She loved his hair, it felt soft and she thought it suited him more than it being short. Most men wouldn't be able to carry it off without looking creepy but Connor did. She slowly moved her finger down the side of his jaw, feeling her way across the soft whiskers. Teasing the white tufts above his chin she glanced at his eyes as he watched her. "What you thinkin?" She asked softly.

Connor thought for a moment. Did she really want to know because it would scare the crap out of her. The things he wanted to do to her were not for the feint hearted. He would have her bent over every thing he could...slam her against every wall and door he could while he fucked her senseless. He wouldn't stop there either. Teasing her body with his tongue, slowly driving her insane making her beg to be released, biting her neck while he brought her to climax and he still wouldn't be done. There weren't enough hours in the day for what he had in mind but he replied with something less descriptive.

"I'm thinkin I wanna make love to you." His voice dripped seduction as he answered with a husky drawl. She blushed and drew her lower lip into her mouth then looked back to her fingers as teased his whiskers.

"I know you do but I think I just want to wait a little longer." She was timid and knew he'd been patient and she was grateful never pressed her. He'd still pleasured her and she him but he always asked and when she said no it was if it didn't matter. They would continue playing and it wasn't an issue. She knew one day she would say yes, but not today.

Connor leaned forward and and stopped a gnats hair away from her face. His mouth hovered close to hers and softly he pressed against her. Angelina welcomed the touch of soft tender lips. Her mouth fell open when he pressed harder and swiped his tongue across once corner. She cupped her hand across his jaw and gently tugged the whiskers to bring him closer. Connor's kiss warmed her throughout and she mewed against his open mouth making him return a groan to hers. It didn't take long for her leg, draped over his hip, to start pulling against him.

There were no words to describe the feeling of being kissed by Connor. It was like silk and satin, cotton and candyfloss all rolled into one. The taste of him made her dizzy. He'd moved his hand behind her neck, holding her steady as he slanted his mouth across hers. Angelina whimpered against him when his tongue snaked into her mouth and began exploring. Her tongue greeted his with welcoming warmth, teasing it to delve deeper into her lair. It felt perfect and right. She'd kissed other guys but nothing compared to this.

Their heavy breaths mingled together as they labored their tongues into a frenzy. Connor had to restrain himself from pushing her onto her back and ramming his tongue down her throat he was so turned on. If he'd not already been relieved earlier he might have done. His need for Angelina was quite different from anyone else he'd ever known. There was something special about her, it had occurred to him that she maybe was meant to be his mate. He'd know for sure once he felt his cock inside her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Connor slid his hand from her ass and up the inside of her T-shirt. Her skin felt soft and warm beneath his large hands. He loved the way she ground herself against him as he continued to hold her tongue hostage. Suckling the muscle he pulled away til he reached the tip before sucking hard to pull it back into his mouth. His soft growls spilled into her mouth and sent her womb into a spasm frenzy. She felt herself moisten between her legs, her hips began to rub against his and Connor was all to happy to assist her scratch that itch. He nudged his thigh deeper between hers, moving his hand behind her knee and pulling it higher over his hips -he rocked her onto her back so he could t put pressure against her with his thigh. Pulling his mouth away to watch her eyes when they widened a soft groan rumbled deep inside his chest. She looked perfectly fuck-able and he could only imagine what it would feel like to pleasure her with his cock, which suddenly jerked at the though.

Angelina smoothed her hand across his jaw and around his neck, pulling him gently towards her she needed to feel his mouth again. Connor ran his hand back up her body to her pert breasts, where hard pebbled nipples waited eagerly. He began rubbing his thigh against her and listened to her soft purs. She watched his eyes grow wider every time she made a sound. He managed to get her almost panting with hardly any effort as the seam of her jeans were hitting the perfect spot. Every time he pressed his thigh against her, it caught her sensitive button. Connor knew exactly what he was doing, he could tell from her body language she was heating up, not to mention the smell of her arousal. He tilted his head from side to side, observing her features every time he caught her right. Angelina gasped when he squeezed her nipple between his thumb and finger beneath her shirt at the same time he pressed her button. She wanted more, needed more and Connor was about to let her have it.

Connor leaned over Angelina and removed his hand from under her shirt. He took hold of the hem and started to pull it over her head. Straddling her to free both arms as he continued to remove her top she helped by placing her arms above her head. He threw it to the floor and sat back, taking in the view of her beautiful breasts. She loved to look at him and quickly moved her hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Connor let her but then couldn't wait to get it off and finished it himself. He leaned forward, resting his arms either side of her shoulders still straddling her. No part of his body touched hers apart from the side of his thighs against her hips. How restrained he was amazed him. It was torture not being able to rip of her jeans and fuck her senseless but he'd waited quite some time to get Angelina, a little longer wouldn't hurt. Although it would hurt his cock as it painfully reminded him how hard it was bound beneath his jeans.

He began kissing her face and slowly moved down and across her body, scorching her skin with his hot lips and warm breath. She coiled beneath him, whimpering as he skirted across her breast from one side to the other. His tongue licked every inch of her, tasting her and yet it needed more. Connor edged his body lower until his head was level with her stomach. His fingers found the fastener on her jeans and popped it open making Angelina gasp. She been here many times and it never got old, the way he teased her skin and made her flesh tingle drove her crazy. It was only a matter of time before she would yield to him completely.

He slowly traced his lips across her soft belly flesh and then lower as he pulled down the zipper. The scent of her instantly flooded his nostrils and they flared wildly causing him to groan against her skin. One day he wouldn't have to hold back, he wanted it to hurry up and get here. His jeans became unbearably tight around his junk and he had to close his eyes to concentrate in order to calm himself.

Connor knelt back suddenly, dragging his mouth away from her sweet scent he took both sides of her jeans and yanked them down. Shuffling backwards he lowered them and took them off, casting them to the side. Angelina lay in only her lacy panties, her head raised off the bed to look at him at her feet. His head was lowered, hair clung to his face and she saw his eyes flash wild beneath brooding brows. He looked like he was going to shift.

It took a lot of strength for Connor to put off his change, he'd let himself get too close to her wet heat and it almost drove him over the edge. He'd never forgive himself if he went wild on her, it would scare her too much. While he had changed in front of her before it was usually if he were fighting, she'd never seen what he was like in this situation as wolf. He didn't think she was ready. Only a few moments passed and he regained control, he focused on her sweet face, those pretty eyes that were now wide and staring.

"You okay?" she asked nervously.

"I'm good." he replied in a husky tone. Tossing back his head, his hair flying from around his face he stared back at her and grinned. _One day I won't have to fight it off and you'll know what it is to be with me completely. _

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he lowered onto all fours and began stalking up the bed, his eyes never left hers. She giggled when he growled, he knew she liked that and as he approached he made a playful snarl. Her eyes widened and she sucked in her lip, holding her breath she waited to see what he would do.

Connor pressed his lips to her thigh and began moving higher. He pushed on leg between hers while the other he kept to the side, as he skirted over her hips he nipped her flesh causing her to yelp then giggle. He settled at her side, his arm stretched above her head while the other moved to her belly. His fingertips moved in small circles across her skin, tracing an imaginary circle like a skater on the ice. She touched her hand to his face and brushed aside his hair and her reward was a hot, stomach churning kiss.

His long fingers leased along the line of her panties threatening to dip under any moment, but Connor liked to tease her. He grinned when she groaned as he stopped and returned his probing fingers back to her belly.

"You're wicked." she breathed with a heavy sigh

Connor laughed and pressed his nose to hers, "But you like me wicked don't you?" He ran his fingertip down her belly and slipped it beneath the lace fabric. She held her breath as he continued, slipping it into the moist cleft of her sex. Angelina's eyes widened and she breathed out with a moan. There was something wonderful about watching her as he pleasured her, he could never get tired of looking at her. Making small circles across the wet bundle of nerves Connor continued to watch his lover squirm beneath his caress. She pressed her hand underneath his arm and around his back to touch him while her other hand teased his hair. She mewed like a cat and found it hard to keeps still while he toyed with her. Her beautiful Connor was a master of sensuality and nothing he did was ever half hearted.

Deeper between her folds Connor pressed his finger and when he reached her opening he gently dipped inside her heat. She hissed through her teeth and writhed as he curled his finger just inside her entrance. He never pressed any further, he wanted to savor the moment when his cock would break her and suck him in deep to that beautiful heat. Angelina's body curled against his, her hand left the soft caress of his hair and gripped his wrist as his fingers continued to tease her. He loved to make her moan and watching her fall apart at his pleasure made it sweeter still. She was almost there, he could sense her body as it started to tremble. Her breaths were heated and fast as the first tingle began deep inside her sex. Angelina couldn't help but moan, her lips parted in a seductive bow as she began to climax. Connor watched her with a throbbing cock that wished it could trade places with his finger but it would have to wait.

"Nuh...Connor... Yes... Uh god Connor!" Angelina's body shook and she jerked against his probing finger. Connor continued to caress her until her climax ebbed, then he reduced the pressure and stroked her softly with his palm pressing against her sex. She fought her breathing and brought it back under control, perspiration clung to her face and she relaxed against Connor.

He watched every moment of her orgasm and he loved it. When she recovered from her ecstasy she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Hm...that was amazing."

Connor smiled and kissed her nose, he kept his mouth close to hers and groaned softly, "I like to hear you call my name when you come." He pressed his lips against her plump lips before removing his hand from her panties. Slowly bringing his hand to his mouth he pulled away from her and sucked her pleasure from his fingers. She watched.

She used to be embarrassed but had gotten used to it, she never quite understood what was so special about it but he seemed to love it.

After removing his fingers he raked his eyes over them and looked to her, "You taste sweet. Like honey." There appeared to be a haze over his eyes as if he were in a trance. She knew he needed pleasuring and slowly moved her hand to his bulge. He hissed as if in pain.

"Your turn." she whispered as she pushed against him trying to get him to roll onto his back. He smiled and loved that she knew he had needs too. When he rolled back and lay flat his jeans were straining against the force of his rock hard cock. Angelina shuffled lower, smoothing her hands up his belly, teasing her fingers through the soft dark hair that trailed from his naval to below his jeans. Her lips caressed his bronzed skin as she moved from one side to the next. Connor drew in a sharp breath and tried to stay calm but it was difficult. He'd almost lost it earlier and right now he could easily do it again. Angelina looked up to his face and saw his eyes, she could tell he was struggling and quickly let her fingers unfasten his jeans.

Angelina had only kissed and teased her previous boyfriends, and that was when she was at school in her late teens. She'd never felt the desire to go further and it was only when Connor took her to his bed that she learned how to pleasure a man. He'd been patient and guided her, showing her were and how to touch. She had become skilled in her new arts and sometimes depending on how Connor was, she could make him come numerous times straight after each other. He was amorous and never wavered in his stamina or sexual appetite. She knew if she dragged this out too much, he could shift and lose control so decided it would be better for both of them if she brought him off quickly and then he'd be able to recover and they could start over.

Sliding her hand beneath the denim Angelina pushed it lower. She had barely begun when Connor assisted, his cock eagerly springing from the restraints caused him to breath a sigh. He helped Angelina remove his jeans completely before she pushed his hands away so that she could get to work. He watched her fingers fold around his girth and growled, he watched her lips as they parted and covered the head of his engorged cock. If he didn't come soon he would turn and he'd be unable to stop and then he'd be sorry because he would scare Angelina and maybe even do something he'd regret. Connor groaned and growled as he fought for control but soft lips and a tight hand were making it difficult.

"Ang...make me come...now." his breathy words trailed off. Shutting his eyes tight he pushed his head against the bed.

Angel worked her magic and stroked the length faster while her lips suckled on the tip before she impaled her mouth over it. She took in as much as she could, he was huge and while she managed to get a good portion in - the rest she worked with her hands. He started to growl louder and buck his hips against her mouth. Letting her fingers unravel she moved her fingertips around his sac, caressing them gently she moved her mouth up and down with increasing speed. Connor's cries became in-human as he growled, his hands reached for her head and pulled at her hair. Once more she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and pumped hard and fast, keeping in time with her mouth as it took in as much as it could.

"Ugh...yes...fuck... !" Connor finally started to come, his body jerked uncontrollably. His growls echoed around the cabin and Angelina closed her eyes tightly as she concentrated. She continued sucking deep until he spilled his hot seed into her mouth. She fisted her hand to squeeze every last drop, milking him until he thrust against her mouth one last time. Connor grunted with each stroke of her hand until he came down from his heightened state. He relaxed and only small after shocks jerked his body, he breathed out and touched his hands to Angelina's head. Pulling her off his softening cock he smoothed away the wet hair from her face to see her look up at him. She was flushed and out of breath, wiping away the moisture from her mouth she smiled before crawling up his body and settling under his arm. Connor squeezed her tightly and groaned. What had he done to deserve this precious gem? He didn't know...but he did know he wasn't about to let her go. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter eight

It had been a long morning for Cayden and it was still only nine-thirty, he'd been up since the crack of dawn and he still had more work to finish. John had called him at five-twenty and he managed to snag another twenty minutes before eventually dragging his ass out of bed. It was worth it though, when he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table he was greeted with a plate of bacon, sausage, egg and fried bread to be washed down with huge mugs of coffee. He was hungry even after his over indulgence at dinner last night.

As Cayden threw another large bail of hay down to the floor he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had the pigs to clean and and then repair the fencing to their pen. Jumping down from the hay loft with ease he stepped into the yard where John greeted him with a small parcel.

"You fancy a ride into town for me Cayden?" John held onto the parcel waiting for his reply.

"Sure, I could use a break for a while?" He wiped his fore arm across his face, wiping away the sweat.

"If you don't mind dropping it off at the post office I'd be much obliged." Handing it over he he patted his arm after Cayden took it from him. He turned and headed back indoors.

Cayden stuffed the package under his arm and headed over to his bike where he'd left his shirt. Shoving the parcel in one of the side panniers he got dressed then slung his leg over the seat and started her up. He set off and enjoyed the view of the countryside as he took a slow ride to town.

He'd found the Post Office without much trouble, parked up and headed inside. It wasn't a large town and although there were a few people milling around it was fairly quiet. Handing over the package he waited to hear how much the woman needed, handed over the cash then left. As he turned he crashed into a young blonde who was standing behind him.

"Uh sorry I didn't know you were there." he smiled as he apologized. She was really pretty, long blonde hair and a nice rack. Cayden raked his eyes over her thin blouse and the open button at the top.

"Oh it's my fault I wasn't looking." She gave a wide smile and looked him over.

"Are you new here cause I've not seen you before? Oh I've forgotten my manners." shoving her hand against her chest... "I'm Hayley - you are?"

"Cayden...I'm just passing through, well I was until I was offered some work so I guess I'll be staying for a while."

Hayley's eyes widened and she gave a huge smile showing her dimples.

"Where are you staying?" she asked as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

"With John Tollerman, I'm working and staying there." He watched her as she drew her lower lip into her mouth. She was testing his resolve.

"Oh do you have a ride? Cause I live just past his place and I missed the bus." She waited eagerly for his reply and began to play with her hair.

Cayden grinned, it seemed everyone in Lupine Ridge wanted to be friends, well almost. Apart from Connor.

"Sure, my bike is just outside." He reached around her and opened the door, leading her out towards his bike he settled his leg over it and kicked away the foot rest. He started her up and turned to Hayley, "Hop on."

Hayley hitched up her denim skirt revealing more of her shapely legs, throwing her leg over the seat she snuggled up as close as she could and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cayden straightened up and gave a wry smile. She was very friendly.

Cayden pulled back the throttle and sped back to the farm with his new friend hanging on for dear life. As they approached John's farm he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

"I thought maybe you were gonna show me the hay loft?" she beamed a wide grin and squeezed her arms tighter around his waist.

Cayden smiled back and winked. "You got it. Hold on."

He set off again and turned into the dirt road towards the farm. He couldn't see Johns truck and wondered if he'd gone out. That was perfect, he wasn't sure how he'd feel about bringing someone back and as he pulled into the yard he he quickly looked around to see if he could see him. Nope.

Kicking out the foot rest Cayden leaned over to one side while Hayley got off. She quickly adjusted her skirt, wiggling her ass as she tugged it down. As she bent forward her breasts suddenly came into view and Cayden felt himself stir in his crotch. Turning off the engine then getting off the bike he turned to see Hayley heading for the barn.

Raising his eyebrows and blowing out a long breath he quickly chased after her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was running towards her, she gave a wicked giggle and started running. "Hey wait up!" Cayden almost caught her but she darted behind a stack of bails.

"What you doing back there?" Cayden stuck his head around to see where she was. She'd backed herself up against the wall and was unfastening her blouse. He growled softly to himself and shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"Nice barn" Hayley smiled as she looked around, her eyes went over to some busted bails. She quickly glanced back to Cayden. He looked down to the floor, he wasn't afraid of any woman but he wondered if Hayley might be a bit too keen. Having said that, his cock was shouting at him to get in there so he edged a little closer. Hayley tucked her chin against her chest and look up at him with wicked intent.

"So you want to make out?" He asked nervously.

Hayley shook her head and bit her lower lip. Cayden frowned until she pulled open the last few buttons of her blouse, revealing her lacy bra with her overflowing breast. He looked to the ceiling and grinned. He was having a really good day. Dragging his hands from his pockets he took another step so he was within touching distance, he reached to her hand and pulled her to him. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hayley started grinning and turned her back to the pile of hay and took a few steps back, taking Cayden with her. She let out a giggle as she fell backwards with Cayden in tow.

John had forgotten to ask Cayden to pick up his meds, so shortly after Cayden had left he set off into town. He parked outside the coffee shop and had collected his prescription from the chemist. Heading back to his truck he bumped into Angelina.

"Hey John." She greeted him with a pretty smile.

"Morning Angie, how you doin?"

"I'm good, hows Cayden?" she just blurted it out, no point beating around the bush. John looked around and replied. "He's doing great, he's a good worker."

"Are you going home now?" Angelina looked towards his truck.

"Yeah, I just picked up my meds, you wanna ride some place?"

"Can I come back with you, I'd like to talk to Cayden. If you don't mind." Angelina screwed up her face as she looked up to the sky then to John as if it was nothing special to her.

John pinched his chin between his thumb and fingers, scratching his unshaven face, he was thinking. "You think that's wise hun?" He looked around again as if expecting to see someone.

"I just want to talk to him...you know...apologize for last night. I'll be quick and the bus will be able to bring me back to town right? She waited.

"Yeah I guess, come on." he turned to his truck and waved her to the passenger side. Angelina grinned. "Thanks!"

They headed back to Johns farm chatting bout nothing in particular and purposely avoiding any conversation about Connor. Angelina checked her watch, Eleven- the bus would be back in town for twelve-thirty so it would pass by Johns around noon. It would give her about thirty minutes which wasn't long but hopefully she could at least chat for a while and get to know him a little better.

As they pulled into the yard she looked across to the barn..Cayden was just coming out...putting on his shirt. He looked fine. She smiled as he glanced over to the truck but then she saw Hayley coming up behind him pulling straw out of her hair, she instantly stopped smiling. Cayden squinted and looked behind him, Hayley had caught him up and quickly put her hand in his.

John let out a deep sigh and adjusted his cap. Uh-oh he thought to himself, not good. Cayden walked over to the passenger side of the truck, Hayley in tow.

"Hey, how you doing?" he raked his hand through his hair.

"Good, thanks." Angelina looked over to Hayley who was grinning wide. "Hey Ang." Hayley jumped in. Angelina just smiled. She really wished the bus was going to arrive earlier cause right now she was feeling very uncomfortable. John felt the tension and decided it would be better for everyone if he took Angelina back to town himself...rather than wait for the bus.

He was about to speak when Angelina addressed Cayden. "I just wanted to apologize for Connor's behaviour last night, that's why I asked John to bring me." She looked at Cayden and pursed her lips together in a smile.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault. I hear he's not the friendliest of people around here so you don't have to apologize on his behalf." He could see she was uncomfortable and wondered why she'd taken the trouble to come all this way. Unless she had hoped he would be on his own? He drew his lower lip into his mouth and frowned while he thought about that. Did she like him and was looking to replace Connor? He wasn't sure if that was something he could deal with. But he was thinking and hoping, nothing she'd said had suggested that so he put it to the back of his mind.

Angelina turned to John, "Well thanks for the ride, I'll go wait for the bus." She started to reach for the door handle when he interjected. "I just remembered I left my reading glasses at the drug store, I'll have to go back cause I can't read my paper without them." He smiled and patted her hand. She was really grateful, she nodded and smiled back. Turning to Cayden and Hayley she noticed hed pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket.

"Have fun, see you around." She said it casually and didn't keep eye contact with either of them. John started the engine and turned the wheel to head on back up the track. When Angelina leaned back against the seat she blew out a long breath and closed her eyes.

After a few moments John turned to Angelina, "I think it would be wise not to mention anything to Connor about you being here today." he looked back to the road. Angelina knew he was right and she was grateful he mentioned it. "Thanks. I think you're right." She smiled at him then turned to gaze out of the window and wished she'd never bothered going to see Cayden.

As they reached the edge of town Angelina thanked John again and asked if he'd mind dropping her off a little way from her house because she'd like to walk the rest of the way. He was happy to oblige and felt sorry for her. She was a good kid and knew it wasn't easy being raised in Lupine Ridge. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road about half a mile from her house, she got out and started a slow walk home.

Her shift at the bar wasn't until Nine that evening, which gave her plenty of time to have a pity party and wallow for a while. She was about ten minutes away from home when she heard the toot of Connor's truck horn behind her. Turning she saw him smiling at her and was relieved to see him. They had fun last night and it make her think about his bad points with less gusto. Connor pulled up along side and reached over to the door and pushed it open.

"Where ya going?"

"I was just taking a walk, did you stop by my house?" She wondered if he saw John drop her off.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you'd forgotten I was picking you up and went straight into town without me, come on babe we'll get something to eat."

Crap, she had forgotten. After he'd taken her home last night he'd said he take her to lunch and maybe go shopping into the city, how could she be so reckless in going to Johns. She pulled open the door and hopped in, Connor leaned over and smacked a perfect soft kiss against her mouth. She looked at him and suddenly felt guilty for even thinking about Cayden. Smiling back she touched her fingers to his chin and stole another quickly then giggled.

"Grrrrr." Conon faked a growl and made her laugh out loud. He set off and asked where she'd been. She said she felt like taking a walk as she had a headache and thought the fresh air would help. "Aw babe, you feelin better now? He glanced over to her in between watching the road.

"Yes, thank you I'm much better...now I'm just hungry." she smiled back as he beamed a wide smile at her. He looked even more beautiful when he smiled. She studied him while he concentrated on the road, there wasn't anyone more handsome than Connor.

Connor pulled up outside the Diner-helping Angelina out of the truck he lead her to the door. Being the gentleman he is he pulled open the door and ushered her through then followed. He pointed to a table by the window out of the way and nodded to the waitress. She quickly picked up her pad and pencil and was waiting at their table as soon as they sat.

"We'd like two chicken pot pies with fries and extra gravy, I'll have a beer and she'll have a vanilla milkshake please." Connor didn't wait to ask Angelina what she wanted, she always had the same thing. "And two portions of Pecan pie, warmed, with vanilla ice-cream please." He looked at the waitress making sure she'd got it. She looked at him and blushed as he stared at her. "Thank you, I'll be right back with your drinks." She quickly turned and scurried off to get their order placed.

Connor turned to Angelina and noticed she seemed miles away. "You okay?" He put his hand on hers as fiddled with the napkins. "Yes, I'm good." She quickly pulled herself out of her daydream and smiled at Connor. "What time's your shift at the bar?" he asked just as the waitress brought the beer and shake.

"Nine... Thank you." she replied and thanked the waitress.

"Still wanna go shopping or you wanna leave it for another day?" Connor didn't think she was up for it, she looked miles away and wondered if he was to blame. But they'd had a great evening last night and after he dropped her off home there weren't any issues that would have lead him to believe he was in trouble.

"Would you mind?" Angelina asked before sucking on the straw, she looked at Connor as she swallowed.

"Absolutely not. If you're not up to it we can do it another time." He reached his hand to hers and squeezed it before letting it go to pick up his beer.

The waitress turned up with their pot pies and both Connor and Angelina ate everything on their plates. Angelina had skipped breakfast and as usual Connor would eat anything that was put in front of him. After they'd finished dessert Angelina asked if he'd mind taking her home as she needed to do some laundry before her shift. She'd forgotten to put her T-shirts in to wash and she needed one for tonight. The bar liked the waitress's to wear the same color so she avoided buying anything else in the dingy bottle green so that she wouldn't think she was at work all the time. Connor didn't mind because he was looking to buy a new truck and he could go see it this afternoon. Angelina moved first followed by Connor, he tipped the waitress on the way out who blushed again as he caught her looking at his crotch for far to long. Probably cause he was wearing a semi, he usually did. It was his pythons resting state, always reading to spring into action. Escorting Angelina to the passenger side and helping her up he moved to the drivers side and started the engine.

They'd only pulled onto the road for a few moments when they noticed someone staggering along the side of the road. A woman, she was bleeding and her blouse was torn and half hanging off her shoulder. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her legs were covered in blood as where her arms and neck. Connor suddenly realized he recognised her. Slamming on the breaks Angelina braced her hands against the dash before they ground to a halt. He quickly got out of the truck to help the woman, Angelina followed, she grabbed her sweater from the back of the seat to cover the poor woman. She didn't know until she got closer who it was. Hayley.

Angelina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hayley was covered in bites and scratches, her hair was soaked in blood and she was shaking and could barely walk. Connor quickly scooped her up in his arms and knelt down to rest her on the floor. "Call an ambulance, now!" he barked at Angelina. She quickly reached in her bag for her phone, her fingers where trying to press the buttons but she was shaking so much. This wasn't happening, why would Cayden do this? Thoughts rushed through her brain so fast she couldn't think. That could have easily been her, shit, he's a fucking animal. He had the audacity to bitch about Connor. She pulled herself together while she spoke to the operator giving their location. She watched Connor as he held Hayley, he was obviously upset but more angry. She could see the rage in his eyes and noticed he was sniffing Hayley to see if he could pick up any scent. He couldn't, she was covered in too much of her own blood and dirt to make out anything. "Hayley, babe, who did this? Tell me who did this babe..." Hayley was mumbling and she glanced over to Angelina and frowned, Angelina saw her shake her head, she didn't want know Connor to know it was Cayden. Oh shit, this was going to be a bloodbath once he found out. Angelina bit her lip, what was she going to do? She knew where Hayley had been, she knew she was with Cayden but then Connor would want to know how she knew...and it would just be a mess. But Cayden was a monster, he should be put down. She would be happy for Connor to rip out his throat after seeing what he'd done to Hayley. She didn't know what to do and began to cry. Connor pressed Hayley to speak, she just kept shaking her head and he took it that she didn't know so didn't question her further.

As the ambulance arrived they took over and Connor started pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing them over his forehead and over his head while he growled and paced.

Angelina watched the medics take care of Hayley and looked to Connor who was starting growl louder and louder. He punched the bonnet of his truck and cursed. "Get in." he barked to Angelina. "Now!".

She obeyed and he quickly started the engine then drove at high speed behind the ambulance.

They arrived at the emergency clinic and Connor roughly parked the truck. He wanted to find out more from Hayley and followed the medics as they wheeled her inside. Angelina followed frantic as to know what to do. She should tell Connor...then he could sort it. But she wasn't imagining it when Hayley looked at her and frowned or shook her head. She'd just wait until she could talk and hopefully there was another explanation to what happened...but it wasn't looking good for Cayden.

Once inside the doctor took over and had Hayley wheeled into a booth and pulled the curtains around for privacy. Connor tried to follow but one of the nurses told him to wait outside, he didn't like and growled at her but she wasn't taking any shit from him and pushed her hands against his chest and told him he'd have to wait until they'd taken care of her...and if he didn't leave them to do her job then it would be his fault if she took a bad turn. She was very firm, Angelina hadn't seen anyone stand up to Connor with such bravery for a long time. Connor snarled and stepped back, he turned to face Angelina and realized he hadn't considered how she was feeling. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, resting his head on top of hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...just a bit shaken." Angelina nestled herself against his hot body, she could hear his heart pounding and bit her lip as she thought about Cayden and what she knew. This was hard, she felt terrible that she didn't tell Connor. Hopefully when Hayley wakes she'll be able to clear it up. They waited for a while before the doctor pushed the curtain aside and stepped out. 

"You family?" he turned to Connor.

"Yes." he quickly replied. _Wow. _Angelina was surprised at his response.

"Well she's lost quite a lot of blood, she's going to need stitches in the cuts on her head. There's a couple of broken ribs and she's going to need to be kept here for a couple of days because those dog bites could get infected so we want to monitor her closely."

Connor didn't correct him when he mentioned dog bites. He knew from the moment he saw them it was wolf, he just needed to find out which one. When he did...they would be wishing they hadn't messed with his family.

Angelina waited until the Doctor had finished speaking then she stepped forward, "Can we see her?" The Doctor looked back behind him and then turned to both of them, "We've given her a sedative while we stitched and cleaned her up, she won't be awake for some time. You should go home and take of yourselves and come back tomorrow." He looked at Connor when he said take care of yourselves because he was covered in Hayley's blood. Connor didn't like that he couldn't get any answers but accepted what the Doctor said. "Thanks, we'll be over first thing." He took Angelina's hand and led her out.

Connor and Angelina got in the truck, he pushed back on the steering wheel with his hands and rested his head against the seat blowing out a long breath. "I'm going to rip them apart when I find out who did this." He growled as he turned to Angelina. She could see he meant every word and image of Cayden's shredded body all over Johns yard pushed into her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter Nine

On the drive all the way home Angelina just stared out of the window. She still hadn't decided wether she should tell Connor about Cayden. Her stomach had churned over and over since she first saw Hayley bitten and covered in blood. Chewing her lip she tried to make sense of it, Cayden just didn't seem that he could be capable of that. While she didn't know him sometimes you can tell how someone is by the way they act, but he seemed nice. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the seat and tried to stop the horrific images of Hayley pushing into her thoughts. It was hard. Suddenly feeling a warm hand touch hers she opened her eyes.

"You okay babe?" Connor's soothing voice filled her ears. Turning to face him he quickly glanced at her then back at the road, giving her a warm smile.

"What's going on in there?" He raised his hand and pointed to her temple. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell him but Hayley must have her reason's for not wanting him to know where she'd been. She knew that her and Connor were lovers occasionally but that shouldn't mean she couldn't see anyone so it had to be something more. Angelina just smiled and reached up for Connor's hand and placed it back on her lap squeezing it tightly.

"We'll get you home babe, you go soak in the bath and try to rest. You're working tonight right?"

Angelina nodded. "Maybe you should call in sick?" He kept looking over to her in between watching the road.

"I'll be okay, really. It will be better for me to work, take my mind off it."

"If you're sure babe."

She gave his hand another squeeze and turned to continue looking out of the window. They were almost at her house and she couldn't wait to be alone with her thoughts.

Connor pulled his hand away as he made the last turn, after a few moments they were outside her house. Angelina gathered her purse and reached for the door handle but turned to Connor before she opened the door.

"You were great today Connor, the way you took care of Hayley after you found her." She gave him a sweet smile and he leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss against her forehead. "No body messed with me or mine. Hayley's a sweet girl and someone has to pay. Don't worry babe, I'll take care of it." His eyes turned cold as ice as he finished the last part of his sentence, she knew he meant every word and once again her stomach did a summersault.

"I know you will." Angelina rested her head against his and he growled softly. She wanted this mess to go away and if she could have turned back time she would never have gone to John's house and seen Cayden. That wouldn't have stopped what happened to Hayley but at least it would be a little easier for her to sort out.

"I'll pick you up later, I'm not happy 'bout you walking to work."

"No I'll be fine, mom's going out to visit her friend and she's gonna drop me off. So don't worry I'll see you later at the bar." She sat up and opened the door. "Bye hon"

"Okay babe, later."

Angelina got out and closed the door, watching him through the window he gave her a smile before pulling away. She breathed out a huge sigh and wished the ground would swallow her whole. As soon as she was inside she headed to the bathroom, began running a bath and planned to stay in there until she looked like a prune.

Connor pulled away from Angelina's house and instantly began thinking about his next move. Someone must have seen something, Hayley was often in town, either at the coffee house or Diner. He decided to head into town and ask around. Maybe someone saw something.

Pulling up outside the coffee house Connor parked and turned off the engine. Jumping out of the truck he quickly headed to the door and went in. It was quiet, not many people around, he went straight to the counter. The guy there would have know if Hayley had been in there today because she was a regular.

"Hey buddy s'up." The man behind the counter nodded to Connor and held up the coffee container and waited for his order.

"Thanks but I'm not here for a drink, did you see Hayley in here today."

The man thought for a moment, "Yeah she was in here this morning."

"Was she alone?" Connor moved closer to the counter and waited for a reply.

"Um...I think so. She didn't stay long, she'd been sat by the window then suddenly left. She didn't even finish her coffee."

Connor frowned and turned to look at one of the seats in the window then looked outside. The Tobacco shop and the Post Office were across the street in view from where she would have sat. Maybe she went to see someone. Connor turned back to the man, "Did you see where she went?"

"I can't say I noticed, sorry." Is something wrong with Hayley?

Connor gave the man a stern look. "She's in the hospital, she was attacked earlier today."

The man gasped. "Jeez no. Man that's horrible, who would do that? She's a sweet thing. I hope you find him or her or them." He was genuinely concerned.

Connor let out a deep growl, "Yeah me too. Thanks for your help, if you remember anything else or know where she went you'll let me know right?" He reached to the counter for a napkin, "You got a pen?" The man took one from his top pocket and handed it over. Connor wrote down his cell. Handing the pen and the napkin to the man he spoke, "Call me if you remember anything or know anything."

"You got it. Find that son-of-a-bitch."

Connor nodded and left and stood in the street looking round. He checked for traffic before crossing over the road then headed to the Post Office. There was a couple of people waiting to be served but Connor took his place in line. After a few moments the window was free, striding over he ducked down to the gap in the glass to speak to the lady behind the counter.

"Hey, do you know Hayley? Pretty blonde always smiling?" The lady tapped the pen she was holding to her temple then suddenly smiled. "Yes, I know her, such a bubbly young lady she was in here this morning." Connor's eyes lit up. "Really? Was she alone?" The woman frowned, paused and tutted before answering. "She was...but then she met a young man in here and I think he was gonna give her a ride home, on his bike." Connor thought for a moment and then frowned. "What was the man doing in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was dropping off a parcel for John Tollerman." The woman no sooner finished speaking when Connor let out a wild growl. She almost fell off her chair it was so loud.

Connor left the Post Office so fast he practically flew. Almost being hit by a passing car on the road as he crossed didn't stop him, he was so angry. His nostrils had flared as soon as the woman said 'John Tollerman'. The only 'young man' he knew with a bike who knew John was the newbie... Cayden. The rage inside him started to brew. Quickly getting into his truck he stepped on the gas and screeched away leaving nothing but smoke. He knew he didn't like him from when he first stepped into the bar and he'd just been given a reason to tear him apart.

Angelina had spent the better part of an hour soaking in the tub. She'd fust finished drying her hair and decided she could get in a cat nap before doing the laundry. Laying down on her bed she pulled the quilt over herself and lay down. Her mind was still busy with her dilemma and she was no closer to deciding what to do. When Connor did finally find out, she'd just have to pay the consequences although she wasn't sure what they would be. Today she'd seen a different side to him, he was concerned for Hayley and it made her realize he had a good heart. All the things he'd done for her, gifts and taking her out, collecting her from work...she'd not find anyone better in this town. She knew he had his faults, who didn't, maybe she should accept that he is what he is and start thinking of him in a different light. She met Cayden and thought he was cute, but that doesn't mean shit when inside you're an animal. She grinned to herself...she didn't imagine he was like her, wolf. Angelina decided she'd tormented herself enough, she thought about Connor. It was causing her too much stress and the only way to deal with it was to get it out. Hayley was going to have to make peace with him herself, at the end of the day it's not like they were dating so Connor shouldn't be angry with her for seeing Cayden. She'd made up her mind, as soon as Connor came to the bar tonight she'd tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter Ten

Connor's truck skid into John Tollerman's farm yard leaving a trail of dust behind him. The rage had built up to boiling point as he drove from town, he couldn't wait to get his claws into Cayden. Kicking open the door he sprang from the drivers seat and stood with his head raised sniffing the air. His eyes turned towards the barn, narrowing as if zooming in on his prey. Ripping open his shirt he began to shift, his body crackled and twisted as bones changed their form, skin stretched and hair rapidly covered his body. Throwing off his shirt and letting it fall to the floor he snarled.

The beautiful face of Connor transformed into a wild beast-sharp teeth that would rip apart the toughest flesh and eyes that would turn you cold with a glance. Stretching his neck and raising his head up to the sky he let out a blood curdling howl, if anyone in the area didn't hear it, they must be deaf. He quickly marched to the barn and as he approached the open doors Cayden appeared wiping his sweaty face with his T-shirt, startled he threw it to the side and braced for the impact as Connor sped towards him.

Instantly Connor threw himself at Cayden, slamming him so far back into the barn he crashed against the bails lining the back wall. He growled and snarled against his face as he pressed him against the straw. Cayden struggled hard and began to shift, his body twisted and he managed to wrangle free of Connors clawed hands for a moment. He stumbled to the ground as his change took on full form- fur, teeth and claws scrambled to get up to defend himself against the maniac that was about to tear him apart. As soon as Cayden was on his feet Connor swiped for him, missing his throat by inches with his talons as Cayden leaned back. He hadn't any experience in fighting as a wolf and he knew he didn't stand a chance against this one The barn filled with the sounds of growls and snarls as their anger echoed around it's great expanse.

Cayden took a step back as Connor walked towards him slowly with his head low, he looked at him through furrowed brows, it was a look that meant he was gonna be dead. Cayden started to shift back to human and took another step back trying to put more space between him and his impending death, "What is your fucking problem?" Cayden shouted making Connor stop in his tracks and stand up straight. He partly shifted, his face turned into the Connor that he recognised but still with a face like thunder.

"I should have put you down outside the bar." He snarled and shook his head making his hair and fur shake like a lions mane.

Cayden had sidestepped and from the corner of his eye he saw the pitch fork leaning against the wall. If he could get to it he might stand a chance. He edged side ways a couple more times as he kept eye contact with Connor.

"There's no wonder your girlfriends always having to apologize for you, you're a fucking psycho." He realized he must have found out that Angelina had come to see him that morning. Cayden was almost there, if he reached out he'd be able to get the fork.

Connor watched him closely, he could see what he was thinking, didn't matter, he'd still rip his throat out when he got close enough. He frowned after Cayden had spoken, what did he mean about apologizing.

"Angelina doesn't need to apologize for me and what would you know about it?" He waited for his moment to pounce.

"When she was here this morning, she came to say she was sorry for you being an ass-hole." Cayden watched Connor as he hesitated then took his opportunity to lunge for the pitch-fork. He quickly grabbed it and took a stance, pointing it towards Connor.

Connor saw red. Angelina hadn't told him anything about that and it just made him even more pissed off. Shifting back to fur and teeth he growled loudly before sprinting to his prey, Cayden stood his ground with the tool pointing towards him but Connor just swiped it to the side with his claws. Cayden tried to make a run for it but he wasn't quick enough and Connor grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Hot breath poured over his sweaty face as he leaned in close, his teeth were huge, eyes wild - this was it.

A loud shot echoed around the barn- Connor quickly turned to see John standing at the doorway with a shotgun pointed at him.

"Let the boy go Connor." He didn't move when Connor snarled at him. Cayden started to gasp for air as clawed hands tightened around his throat. Connor started to shift back to human but didn't relinquish his hold on Cayden's neck.

"Let him go, he's done nothing to you Connor." John moved a few steps closer and waved the barrel of the gun to show him he wasn't messing.

"He's gonna die for what he did to Hayley." Connor loosened his fingers to let him breathe for a moment.

"What?" Cayden tried to speak, he struggled and put his hands to the fingers around his throat trying to get them loose. "We made out and spent some time together, why should that be your business?" he looked confused, so did John. He lowered the gun slightly.

"Hayley? What's wrong with her?" John quizzed Connor, he kept his finger on the trigger but lowered it a little more.

Connor shifted his stance, he took his fingers from around Cayden's throat but replaced them with his forearm, crushing it against his neck. Cayden spluttered and groaned.

"She's in the hospital, covered in bites, been beaten up real bad, she's lost a lot of blood. And this fucking excuse for a man needs to die for it."

Cayden gagged as pressure started to crush his windpipe. He tried to wriggle free, he managed to kick out and hit Connor in his crotch. It caused him to momentarily loosen his hold, enough for Cayden to spring free, he quickly moved over to where John was standing, behind the safety of the shotgun. Connor growled loud as he recovered from the blow to his junk. Through gritted teeth he glared up at Cayden, "Say goodbye pup." He was about to shift when Cayden shouted.

"Hayley left here and walked on her own two feet! John saw her leave!" He looked at John waiting for him to verify his words.

John cocked a brow and nodded, "He's right Connor, I waved to Hayley as I pulled onto the track, she was fine."

Connor stood up straight, frowning, he wasn't sure if he believed them. "You're taking his side?" His head cocked to the side, "you should go see Hayley before you do that John, she's a mess." He spat to the floor and growled deep in his throat as he continued to glare with angry eyes.

"I've no reason to lie Connor. If I wasn't sure I'd say, but I'm telling you she left here in one piece. Now I think I have an idea who may have been to blame if you'll just listen and calm down." John stood his ground, he still had the shotgun pointing in Connor's direction so if he needed to stop him he could.

Connor breathed deep, he stood in silence thinking about the situation. Looking at Cayden, shaking and hiding behind John's shirt tails, he didn't think he would be capable of tearing up a newspaper let alone flesh. He shifted completely back to human and brushed his hand over his head, moving his hair from his face. "I'm listening."

John pointed the gun to the floor but didn't remove his finger from the trigger, just in case.

"Now there's been someone hanging around up at the old mill, young pups I think. There's beer bottles thrown all over the place, oil barrels that have been used to make a fire and drug stuff thrown around. Needles. I told the sheriff over at the next town about it and he said he'd look into it. They've been seen driving up and down at high speed racing with each other, I saw them yesterday afternoon. Now I'm thinking maybe they were driving by and saw Hayley walking home. Probably offered her a ride and you know Hayley's sweet n'all. She wouldn't have thought any danger would come from it."

John scratched the side of his face and turned to look at Cayden then back to Connor. Both of them had heard what he said and took it in. "So I'm thinking maybe we should head on up to the Mill and see if we can talk to these young pups. What d'ya say?"

He concentrated his eyes on Connor's...it was him that was leading this shindig so if he could get him to see reason, then they'd be able to get to the bottom of it. He liked Hayley, she was a sweetheart, and he was thinking along the same lines as Connor on this one. Someone needs to pay.

Connor reluctantly conceded, he'd convinced himself Cayden was bad news and slightly disappointed he wouldn't get to rip his throat out, however, if he was innocent then he'd just make trouble for himself. He began walking towards the door, John flinched and started to raise the gun but Connor waved his hand at him. "Need my shirt." he pointed over to where he'd thrown it when he first shifted. Cayden sidestepped, moving behind John as he passed him, he didn't know wether to trust Connor or not...but as long as he was standing next to John, with the gun, he'd feel a lot safer.

Angelina had fallen asleep and quickly woke with a start. It was late and she remembered about her laundry for her shift at the bar. She lay on the bed and decided just for once, she'd wear something else, wouldn't hurt. Brushing her hand over her forehead she squinted as she massaged. Her head ached and she needed a drink. Looking over at the clock she should be making a move anyway. Heading downstairs she made some tea and took some aspirin, she should feel better in no time. It was going to be a long night and finding the nerve to tell Connor was making her stomach turn over. But she'd made up her mind. He'd probably have a huge hissy fit but as long as he knew nothing happened he might be okay, after an hour, or two. Her mind started working and she decided her womanly skills would help him get over his tantrum. Running back upstairs she opened her underwear draw and rummaged around for something special.

After picking through various G-strings, crotch-less panties of various colors and fabrics - all gifts from Connor - she finally settled on a silk pair. They were white and the lacy bits were beautiful. She moved to the closet and fished out Connor's favorite dress. Creamy satin with lilac flower buds scattered here and there, thin straps so she wouldn't wear a bra, he'd love it. It might drive him crazy but she stood a better chance of calming his temper after she told him where she'd been this morning. Some make-up, not too much but enough to enhance her smokey eyes followed by some pretty pink lip gloss would seal the deal. She had a little while to prepare before her mom would call her to set off. She felt better, her head ached a little less and her stomach was finally settling down. She hoped that Connor would show up fairly early so that she could get it over with then have the rest of the night to win him over. It was a good plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter Eleven

Connor, Cayden and John piled into Connor's truck. They headed towards the outskirts of town to the Old Mill. No one spoke. Connor was too busy thinking about Angelina, why had she gone to see Cayden? She knew that Hayley was with him and should have said something. But realizing if she had she would have dropped herself in it. Oh was she gonna get into trouble, yes she was.

Turning off down a dirt track and then driving off road as the track disappeared, they parked far enough from the road so that if anyone passed they couldn't be seen. They piled out and instantly Connor began sniffing the air to see if he could pick up any scent. Cayden watched him, he was the first Wolf he'd been in close proximity too and realized he should pay attention. He might learn something. Although not about his psycho tempter, no, his tracking skills. Connor immediately turned and sped off into the bush.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Cayden raised his arms in despair as he looked at John.

"He must have picked something up, go with him." He patted Cayden on his back and threw his shotgun over his shoulder, he might need it. Cayden nodded, "You wait here you don't wanna get into a fight." John cocked a brow, "I maybe old but I ain't stupid. Run along now." He nodded in Connor's direction.

Cayden caught up with Connor as he crouched behind some bushes and large boulders, he was sneaking a look over the top of them keenly. As soon as Connor heard Cayden approach he lowered his hand to him. "Get down, there's someone down there."

Crouching down and straining to see, Cayden found a gap in the brush and watched. He saw two guys collecting fire wood and throwing it into a pile by the side of an oil drum. They must be getting it ready for their party. He thought about Hayley and while he hadn't seen what state she was in, he realized she must be a mess if two guys, wolves, had taken their teeth to her. He hadn't noticed he was growing until Connor nudged him.

"Shut the fuck up dumb ass they'll hear you... Wolves?...excellent hearing?" He gave Cayden a cold stare before turning back to watch the pups, he shook his head and blew out a long breath.

Cayden stared at Connor and studied his face. He could see why Angelina was his girlfriend, despite his attitude he was a handsome fella. Maybe he had other amazing talents that he didn't know about because he must have something to compensate for being a nutter. He glanced back to watch and tried to contain his noises to a minimum.

They sat for some time while the two men got their shit together. They pulled some large fallen logs over to where the oil drum sat and one of them disappeared from view for a while. He re appeared with a crate of beer and set it down by the logs. Both of them took a bottle and cracked them open, they sat astride the logs and seemed to be fiddling with something. They started talking but Connor couldn't quite hear everything...he picked up something about 'it's good shit... had to pay more than I wanted' but then the guy started mumbling.

"Fuck" Connor cursed then realized he spoke too loud and glanced over at Cayden who just grinned. "Need to get closer." He whispered...you stay here...I'm gonna see if I can sneak around a bit nearer." He quietly moved off and Cayden concentrated on the guys. It was starting to get dark. Suddenly one of them got up and look over to where he was, quickly ducking down he held his breath for a moment before sneaking a peek over the top. His heart was racing so fast he'd never had so much stress in one day. He really needed a beer.

One of the men took out a lighter from his pocket and lite a rag, it caught real quick and he tossed it into the oil drum. Within a few minutes flames and smoke bellowed out from it. One of them threw his beer bottle against the stones that the drum stood on, causing it to smash, they both screeched out, "Yeeehaaa!" as slapped each others hands in a high five.

Connor had moved around to the side and was closer now. He got a good view of the pups, they looked in their early twenties. They fooled around for a while, throwing bottles and stuff against the fire stones before settling back down on their prospective logs.

"Aw man that was some sweet babe." He was wrapping something around his arm, pulling on one side as he put it between his teeth while the other he placed in his other hand. His buddy was taking a needle out of a tin box that he picked up from his side.

"I'm sure she was from Lupine Ridge - yeah...we had some fun with that one."

Connor didn't need to hear anymore. He pulled his shirt over his head and began to shift. He cried out to Cayden, "It's them! MOVE!" followed by a bellowing howl that made the guys at the fire look up and swivel their head around to see what was going on.

Cayden heard his cue and took of his shirt, he'd not tried to change at will previously, it had usually happened if he was angry or scared. He thought about Hayley, imagined her sweet smiling face covered in bruises and bites, then he began to shift. He stood onto the boulders before leaping in the air, he landed quite a way in and felt he could get used to this. Quickly he spotted Connor heading towards the men. He saw that they were going to run and headed them off, blocking their route. Both the guys began to shift, they were cursing and yelling as they ripped off their T-shirts. Connor snagged one of them and threw him high in the air, tossing him like a rag doll. The other one had picked up a piece of branch from the fire wood pile and whacked it across his head from behind. It shattered against his massive frame and Connor let out a blood curdling growl and turned on his heels, lashing out his hand and slicing his claws across the mans cheek. He screamed and whined, bending over holding his face. Cayden spotted the other man getting up off the floor and trying to sneak into the bush. He sprang into the air and landed with his knee into his back. The man splattered hard against the floor with a 'Oooff' sound forced from his lungs. Cayden dragged him up and spun him around, he had never felt this raged since he was playing football, when he'd been badly tackled and lost his tempter. That was the start of his shifting. He put his hand around the guys throat and squeezed, he imagined Hayley as he did, her pretty face being battered by this piece of trash-he squeezed until he heard the crunch. The body in his hands went limp, he dropped him to the floor and just stared at the heap at his feet. Looking at his hands he shifted back to human form, what had he done?

Connor watched him after he'd ripped open his victims throat, he was covered in blood and held the tongue and bits of flesh in his long claws. As he shifted he threw the bloody mess into the oil drum and it hissed and spluttered as the raw meat hit the flames.

He moved towards Cayden slowly, "You okay there bud?"

Cayden turned to face him, he was frowning and kept looking down at his hands. He'd never killed anyone, he wasn't sure how he felt. Connor moved closer and put his clean hand onto his shoulder. "Don't you feel sorry for them. They were trash. When you see Hayley, you'll know they deserved this." Cayden swallowed hard, he knew Connor was talking sense but it still didn't make it easier. "Come on, lets go find John and get cleaned up, I'll even buy you a beer." Connor pulled him along as he moved towards where they'd left John. They reached the truck and Connor realized they'd forgotten their shirts.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told them, moving close to John he whispered, "take care of the kid he looks like he's gonna throw up." then ran to go find their clothes.

"You alright?" John put his gun in the back of the truck and turned to look at Cayden who was leaning against the door.

"I'll be okay, I just need a minute." He blew out a long breath and closed his eyes. John rested his arm around his shoulder, "As much as I hate violence, sometimes it's necessary. We both know these two jerks would probably have gotten away with what they did to Hayley, they're bad, bad blood and drugs don't mix well. The world is a better place without them in it." He gave Cayden a bit of a hug before scuffing up his hair. Cayden pushed his hand away and grinned.

"Well one thing good came out of it at least."

John cocked a brow, "Oh yeah?"

"I think Connor likes me, he's gonna buy me a beer." He grinned and turned his head to see Connor appear from the bush with their shirts. He caught it as he threw it to him and put it on.

John gave a wry smile and shook his head. "Come on we need to get you two cleaned up, you can take a shower back at my place then we'll go see Hayley at the hospital. That okay with you Connor?" He looked towards Connor as he moved around to the passenger door.

"Absolutely." He quickly glanced to both of them then pulled open the door to jump in.

Cayden got in after John and they set off back to the farm. He'd thought about what John said, he was right. These jerks would just keep going and going...and who knows maybe next time they might kill someone. Yeah, he did the right thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Bites**

A 'Wolves' story by Mirishka

Chapter Twelve

Angelina kept checking the clock on the wall in the bar - where was Connor? She wondered if he'd dropped by the hospital to see if Hayley had woke up but she'd called there and they said no one had been in to see her and she was still sleeping. She couldn't imagine where he was and she was eager to talk to him. She kept fiddling with her hair, checking in the mirror that her make up was still fresh looking and started to wonder if he wasn't coming.

She was just applying another application of lip gloss when she saw through the mirror the door opening. Quickly turning round she was pleased to see Connor step through...but her smile dropped when Cayden followed, then John. _Oh crap. _

Connor walked into the bar and instantly noticed Angelina, she was stunning and immediately his python stirred in his pants. He saw her smile change to a worried look as she looked behind him at Cayden. Approaching the bar he raked his eyes up and down her body, not her usually outfit for work but he liked it. He made his way to his favorite stool closely followed by the other two, pulling out stools for both of them. He gave Angelina a frosty glance as she approached.

Angelina couldn't understand why Connor was sitting with Cayden. He'd attacked Hayley! She looked at Connor who was swaying on his stool, his eyes burning into her, she was about to speak but he spoke first.

"Three beers please Angie." He was cool and she felt a chill ripple through her body. She didn't understand what was going on.

Hesitating for a moment, only when Connor cocked a brow did she quickly get the beers. Placing them on the bar in front of John, Cayden and Connor she leaned towards Connor to whisper.

"Why are you suddenly friends with Cayden? You're buying him beer?"

Connor waited a moment before answering, he studied her face-her smokey eyes were beautiful, as were her plump lips glistening under the bar lights.

"You got something you wanna tell me Angelina?" He asked coolly.

She nibbled the corner of her lower lip and stared into Connors eyes. She couldn't read them. He looked pissed, he sounded pissed. Turning to look for her colleague she shouted over, "Taking my break, back in ten okay?" Looking back to Connor she nodded her head to the back door then turned and left the bar making her way to the back entrance. She waited outside in the yard, her arms hugging her body and pacing. Connor took his time and slowly made his way towards her. He leaned his ass against the support wall and rested his hands on it.

"Well?" he still wasn't giving anything away. Angelina swallowed, "I was going to tell you but Hayley didn't want me too!" she blurted out. A surprised look fell over his face.

"Hayley told you? When?" he cocked his head to the side as he pulled his skull pipe out of his waistcoat pocket. He casually patted the tobacco down with the pad of his thumb. He'd filled it earlier, he didn't like carrying a pouch so just brought the pipe pre filled. Striking a match along the wall he brought it to the pipe and started to puff. Smoke wafted across to Angelina, she drew it into her nostrils- vanilla, her favorite. She watched Connor as he continued to draw another mouthful of smoke before letting it slowly exit his mouth. He looked really hot. She moved a little closer, "When you asked her who it was, she looked over to me and shook her head." she waited for his reply tentatively. Connor removed the pip from his mouth and set it aside on the wall. Reaching his hands to hers he pulled her towards him. He felt he'd made her pay long enough. He spread his legs apart and grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer. While he studied her face he thought about what she'd done. It bothered him that she'd gone out of her way to apologize on his behalf and felt that maybe she had a crush on Cayden. It was only after she'd thought he beat up Hayley that she regretted it.

"Can you please talk to me? Why are you suddenly friends with Cayden?" her eyes were pleading for answers.

"It wasn't Cayden that hurt her, there were two pups that had picked her up after she left him. Myself, John and Cayden found them up by the Old Mill. I heard them bragging about their time with Hayley-myself and Cayden took action.

Angelina's eye's widened as her jaw dropped. _Holy shit!_ Connor watched her reaction. "So you see, it's probably good that you didn't tell me that you thought it was Cayden. Things might have turned out differently, and I wouldn't be here holding you right now."

Connor smoothed his hands over Angelina's ass, the dress she wore was silky smooth and groaned softly as wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I wanted to tell you Connor I really did! I was so afraid you'd be angry at me...and Hayley knew that if I'd told you that I'd seen her with Cayden you would have thought it was him, when she knew it wasn't." She began to sob against his shoulder and squeeze him harder.

"I'm sorry I went to see Cayden, I don't know why I went...I guess I thought he was cute but I've realized something today." Angelina nestled her face against his neck, her lips pressed to his soft whiskers.

Connor rested his head on her shoulder and growled softly, closing his eyes he drew in the scent of her body and ran his hands up and down her back, squeezing her gently.

"What are you thinking Angie?" Connor released his lock and she pulled back to look at him. His eyes looked warmer, she felt a warm rush run through her body as he smiled, her womb spasmed.

"I'm thinking that I'd like you to make love to me." She stared him straight in the eye when she said it and in all the time she'd known him, she'd never seen him stuck for words.

Connor drew in a breath and when he exhaled he growled. Lowering he head he looked at her though his brows, his eyes looked wicked. A cheeky smile slowly crept across his face before he pulled Angelina to his chest and almost crushed her. She let out a squeal as he nipped her neck then kissed where he'd nibbled her.

"Can we go to the Den?" She whispered against his ear, "Now?"

He groaned and ran his hands down to her ass, cupping her cheeks in each palm he pulled her to his groin - that was a definite yes, his python was fully awake.

"Go tell the boss you're not feeling well and I'll meet you round the front." He slanted his mouth over hers and gave her a pantie wetting kiss before letting her go .He stared into her eyes as he released her mouth. "You sure this is what you want babe?" He gazed at her waiting for her reply.

"Absolutely." she nodded and rubbed her nose against his.

Connor had driven like a bat out of hell for the second time in one day. He and Angelina were giggling like two love struck teenagers all the way to the Den. When they arrived Connor sprang into action, sorting out the candles, the fire and then the wine which Angie had taken from the cellar before she left the bar. Her stomach was churning but this time for the right reasons. They finally settled themselves on the bed with a mug of wine each and watched the flames from the fire shower the room in a beautiful glow.

Angela snuggled under Connor's arm and finished her wine, stretching over him she placed the empty mug to the side. Connor had already drank his. His hand teased through her soft hair, twiddling and running it through his fingers and listening to her gentle breathing made him feel good. Angelina curled against his body, she let her fingers sneak under his T-shirt where they could play with his soft belly hair. Connor let out a quiet groan and fisted a handful of her hair. Pulling it gently making her look up he gazed down at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed from the wine but she looked perfect, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a delicate peck against her lips but Angelina didn't want him to pull away so she captured his top lip between hers and suckled gently. He felt a stirring in his jeans and pushed her hand from his belly to his erection. Angelina moaned softly against his mouth. She could kiss this man for ever and never get tired, his soft lips could rest against hers and she'd never complain. He pulled his mouth away for a moment, freeing his lips from hers but quickly replaced them only this time he slanted his mouth across hers with a firm lock. His tongue slid into her mouth, filling it as he pushed it deep before pulling it back. Blood surged to his already hard cock, his breathing quickened and he found an urgent need to see her naked. Continuing to slide his tongue into her hot mouth he rolled over, pushing her onto her back. He slid his leg between hers then rested his hands to the side as he brought his other leg between hers. His hips pressed between her thighs making her give way to him. Angelina's dress slid up as he began to thrust his hips in time with his tongue. The sensation drove her wild, she'd never had sex but instinct took over and she found her legs wrapping themselves around him, her calves spurring him on against his ass. Connor groaned into her mouth, he ground himself against her and had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Shoving both arms along the bed underneath her shoulders he looked into her eyes. Angelina had never looked so beautiful as she did now. Her soft skin glowed from the light of the fire, Connor wanted to see more of her naked flesh and began to pull the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

Angelina arched her back as Connor slowly pulled her dress down over her breasts, he groaned as her nipples were revealed - they stood proud and he couldn't resist puckering his lips around one of them and suckling gently. Angelina sucked in a sharp breath and reveled in the attention, moving her arms above her head she stretched beneath her lover.

Connors mouth latched onto the hard pebble and couldn't let it go. He flicked his tongue across it in short, quick movements then suckled on it before pulling his mouth away. While he enjoyed playing with the perfect mounds his mouth needed something else to tease and slowly he lowered his head, brandishing her skin with his searing lips. Angelina sighed beneath his mouth, her hips tried to grind against him but as he'd moved lower she was pushing up against his soft belly. She'd always enjoyed their sessions but this time it felt different. Unable to register what it was she could only think it must be because she was ready for him, to have him make love to her after all this time, it felt right.

She watched Connor as he knelt up between her thighs, soft wisps of his hair clung to his face, his eyes were wide and staring at her with wicked intent. She grinned as he raked them over her body, looking at her with need and want. Her dress had pushed up over her hips and the lacy, silk panties were showing, Connor kept brushing his fingertips over the fabric, teasing her. Taking matters into her own hands she pulled her dress up over her head, arching her back off the bed to get it free as she flung it to the floor. The sound of lust and need echoed around the room as Connor growled low in his belly. Angelina recalled how usually he's fighting to control himself from shifting, but this time he wasn't.

"You okay?" She smoothed her hands up her breasts, palming her nipples as she watched him.

"If you don't stop doing that I won't be." he replied in a husky voice that made her grin.

"I mean, you're not going to shift? You seem different."

Connor was still sliding his fingertips across the lace on her panties, he slipped two fingers underneath and brushed them over her soft curls. He growled softly and stared into her eyes. She couldn't see any change in him, she was puzzled but then suddenly distracted as he traced his finger down her cleft into her moist folds. Connor smiled and watched his lover squirm underneath his teasing fingers. Taking away her pleasure she sighed in disappointment, he gave a wicked laugh as he touched his wet fingers to his mouth. Angelina watched and waited...he usually struggled for control when he smelled her, but nothing. She didn't understand. Connor made another growl deep in his chest, his hands began to change and she brought her head up with a start. His claws were long and sharp and as he touched them to her thigh she tensed and held her breath. Slowly moving them higher they slipped underneath the lace at her hip, then sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. He grinned bearing long canines, but he was still under control. Angeline let out her breath and fell back against the bed as he began to change back.

"I'm okay babe, I'm under control." he whispered just before he ripped her panties and threw them behind him. She yelped in surprise then laughed. "I was worried for a moment. Why are you able to control yourself this time?"

"Because I know I don't have too."

Connor smiled and leaned forward, he began brushing his jaw against her thighs, his soft whiskers tickling her skin. He kept growling softy as he moved higher until he reached her sex. Sniffing deep, his nostrils flared - he brushed his nose against her folds so that he could drown in her scent. Angelina gasped, her body mewed against his touch, she felt she were the one out of control this time, her senses were on overload. Usually she could enjoy being touched and while he drove her insane she always felt in control. But this was different, she found herself becoming frustrated as he teased her. Her body pressed against his, trying to get more contact and more of him against her, it felt like she were being starved and she was hungry. Connor moved a hand down her inner thigh, pushing it wider as he nestled between them so he could feast on her sex. The need for his mouth against her was great, Angelina writhed and moved her hands down to his head pushing him closer. He flicker his tongue across her hard nub, making her gasp and sigh. It felt so good, nothing like before. Every nerve was on fire and Connor held the means to stop the burning. She kept moaning and grinding herself against his tongue. "Please Connor, don't stop." her voice begged. Connor grinned and let out a wicked laugh, raising his head he looked up, her eyes were wild and she was fighting for her breath.

"You okay there babe?" it was a rhetorical question...she quite obviously wasn't. He could see the change in her, he knew what was going on inside her body and it made his cock so hard it could have ripped through his jeans.

"Connor, what's happening to me?" Her voice was a soft whisper but she was struggling to keep it that way. It felt like she couldn't control her needs or her body. There was something changing in her and being with Connor was the trigger.

"Easy there babe." Connor smooth his hands across her hips and thighs, soothing her heated skin. She needed to be touched, her body ached and craved it, Connor knew from experience what it felt like. He pushed himself up and began unfastening his jeans. Angelina watched with eager eyes. She couldn't wait for him to be naked, she made a move to sit up and reached out her hands to assist but Connor pushed her back onto the bed and growled at her. She instantly growled back as she fell against the bed, realizing what she'd done she covered her hands to her mouth in shock. Connor's grin widened, he pushed his jeans lower, revealing his engorged cock. shuffled them off and casting them to the floor he palmed his crotch. He knelt above her, his hand gripping his length, leaning forward he reached for her hand and brought it to his cock. She swooned as her fingertips brushed against the slick crown, licking her lips with wide eyes she growled softly.

"You want this babe?" He teased, looking at her with a wicked grin.

Angelina didn't reply she just looked back and stared at him, her mouth fixed as if she were about to scream at him, a feral look in her eyes gave him his answer, she growled louder this time.

He edged further up her body, nudging her thighs wider as he pressed his hips against hers. His hard length pressed against her dripping sex, making her grind against him. She'd never wanted anything so bad in all her life, her body must have been needing to do this but her will stopped her, the feeling was so intense she knew it was the right time.

Connor hovered over Angelina and took in the view of her body writhing beneath him. He'd wanted this for so long and realizing that all the times they'd played together, it had never been like this. He saw the change in her, knew what was happening to her...and understood why he had to wait. It made sense and he was pleased that it turned out this way. His cock strained against the pressure that was building inside him. This moment was the most important thing that would ever happen to Angelina and him. He'd never taken a mate, never understood the need for it, until now. She lay beneath him, her body begging for him to take her, he was going to give her exactly what she needed. Her Alpha.

He moved a hand between their bodies, sliding it around the base of his cock then nudged it to her entrance. Angelina's hands were all over his body, touching and caressing him - her need for him was becoming more than just lust, it was necessity. Connor braced his hands either side of his lover and gently pushed against her opening, she gasped and reached her hands to his ass, smoothing them over his perfect cheeks. "You're beautiful." he kissed her soft mouth and pushed his tongue inside, she welcomed the intrusion. He thrust deep into her with his length and she gasped into his mouth. He groaned into her mouth, she felt so good. He felt guilty that he'd hurt her as he broke through her barrier.

Connor hovered his mouth over hers, "I'm sorry babe, you okay?" he placed a soft kiss against the side of her mouth. "I'm okay, don't stop please don't stop." her voice was husky, she pleaded for more and his cock twitched inside the warm sheath. He began to grind against her slowly and gently, he didn't want to hurt her tender body. Small wasn't a word to describe any part of his anatomy and he didn't want to make her first experience memorable for being bad. She dug her fingers into his ass and spurred him on, he was surprised she could take all of him. Her body melted around him then clenched as her muscles deep inside her began to spasm. She cried out in a guttural voice, panting and groaning as her body shuddered, the throbbing deep inside her core was about to take on a new beat. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she gasped loudly. Connor flung back his head and watched as she started to change. Her legs began to push against him, she moved her hands around to his chest and shoved him up and off her body. Connor reeled back and withdrew from Angelina's heat, his glistening cock almost screamed at the loss of it's warm sheath. He watched as she writhed on the bed, her body twisting and arching as she began to shift. Turning over onto her belly she raised her ass in the air and looked over her shoulder to Connor. Her wild eyes still looked beautiful and the soft tresses of her began turning into fur, she was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Angelina had turned for the first time in her life. She'd been told that it happened anytime after the Twenty-fifth birthday and she'd wondered what it would be like, now she knew.

Everything was different, it felt strange but good. She could hear everything so clearly and smell so much better, and her senses were sharper than she could ever imagine. Her body ached from the change but it felt as if she'd been cooped up in a cage all of her life and now she'd been set free. Looking at Connor kneeling behind her, naked and in all his glory she concentrated and within moments felt herself begin to shift back.

Connor watched as Angelina brought herself back from the change, she was covered in perspiration and breathing as if she'd run a marathon, still on all fours and looking over her shoulder at him. "You okay babe?" he touched his hand to her side.

"Yes...I am." she smiled. Angelina's eyes raked down his naked torso and only stopped when she reached his cock, which was still hard and wet with her lust. She moved her eyes back up to his face and grinned wide, then moved her hips from side to side teasing him. Connor growled deep and low and edged closer smoothing his hands over her ass. Her soft cheeks felt good beneath his fingertips and his cock lurched reminding him it wanted to go back in the warm haven of her sex. Connor leaned forward and kissed across her back, he rested one hand at her side as he lavished her hot skin with his wet tongue and blew across her flesh cooling it. She mewed and rested her head against the bed, her ass still high in the air waited for Connor to give it his attention.

Slowly traveling down her back to her hips, Connor nipped and sucked at her flesh, she squirmed and writhed at every nip but wanted more. His teeth raked across her soft skin and as he lapped against her wet folds she pressed against him. He licked furiously bringing her to a heightened state within moments, she whimpered and clawed at the fur on the bed, her body needing to be sated with his cock. "Connor..." she moaned against the pillow, her voice drowning in the soft cushion was inaudible to anyone except Connor, he dragged his mouth away and pressed his cock against her, sinking in slowly.

Angelina fisted the covers as Connor drove his cock deep into her heat. She'd wondered so many times what it would feel like and feeling him inside her, filling her, made her complete. Connor wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling him against him as he drove into her, she felt her body would explode from pleasure any moment. His breaths were ragged and heated against her skin as he pound hard and fast, making her body jerk as her orgasm began. She felt the change begin again, it felt good and it heightened her senses making every tingle ten times more pleasurable. Connor was also changing - previously he'd had to subdue his shift but this time he didn't need too. He growled loudly as his body jerked, both from his impending orgasm and the shifting. Together they growled and shifted, each of their bodies releasing them from their bindings and restraints. Connor's mouth latched around Angelina's neck and she bowed her head and her shoulders in submission, he released her quickly then sank his canines into the side of her neck as she came violently. As he removed his fangs from her skin he growled against her neck, "mine". Her body shook and flinched and she screamed her climax. The feeling was intense and she'd never felt anything so perfect, so wonderful in her life. Her womb spasmed and contracted around Connor's cock making him howl as he erupted deep inside her, filling her with his warm seed. He threw his head back, his hair flinging against his back as he howled to the sky in a tone that would have made anyone that heard it weep. It was as if he were crying.

The stayed locked together for a few moments while each of them returned to their human state. Their breaths were ragged, their skin covered with beads of sweat - their hair was damp and clung around their faces. When they finally caught their breath they lay back down. Angelina tucked perfectly under his arm, her head resting against his chest listening to its beat slowly calm back to normal.

Connor squeezed her close and groaned. "How you feeling babe?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Fantastic...I can't believe it happened tonight. My first shift." Angelina raised her head to look at him. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You do realize what happened don't you?" He raised his eye brows waiting for her to answer.

"I think you just made me yours, your mate...or am I wrong?"

Connor gave a wicked grin that spread across his face and widened his eyes, "Yes, you're

mine -forever." He watched her face and his cock suddenly hardened when she smiled and growled back at him.

**This is the end of this story...maybe. I may decide later to continue and have some more adventures with these two characters. I hope you enjoyed what I've written and please leave your reviews. Thank you for subscribing to me and I hope to bring you another hot story soon.**


End file.
